Created to Kill
by X-318
Summary: A mysterious woman disrupts Max and Logan's life. This story is filled with angst, action, comedy and much much more.I'm not so good with summaries, sorry. Please reassure me that there are still ML fans out there by r&r thanx. Chapter 6 is now up!
1. The truth comes out

Title: **_Created to Kill_**: PART ONE

Name: X-318

Rating: PG-13 but may turn into an R later on in story.

Summary: This is my first fanfic, hope you like it. It is set after the last episode and the second book, I hope it answers some of the questions that were left hanging. Like do Max and Logan get together and what are the marking on her back. The main plot is that a mysterious woman disrupts Max and Logan's live, you'll have to read to find out what happens. I do not own the characters as much as I would love to, except for Beth. Please review any comments are good news to me.

**Chapter 1: **The truth comes out.

Back at terminal city Max was sitting in the chair by the computers in the media centre. She was thinking about how even though the national guards had retreated from terminal city they still were hiding. How everything had become so messed up, a year ago all she had to care about was herself but know she had to protect a great deal more. Max didn't think it would be a wise idea for them to leave because there were still people out there that thought her kind were freaks and should all die. Groups of people were still camped outside of terminal city waiting to see if any transgenics were going to come out. They had banners saying, "Kill the Freaks". Max couldn't stand being copped up in this dump she would have gone to Logan's but whenever she went there everything was awkward between them. Max wished everything would go back to normal before she was shot and taken back to Manticore. She wondered if things between her and Logan would have been any better, or if it was worse because if her and Logan had got together would it have been harder because whoever she comes in contact with she seems to hurt. Maybe it was better this way after all even though it took so much of her strength to not get to close to Logan.

"What's Max thinking about?" Joshua said coming up behind her.

Joshua was a transgenic Max had befriended when she was trying to escape Manticore. He was the first one every made, he was half dog half human. Even though most of what he said came out child like, he was very wise and knowledgeable. Max found him after the fire at Manticore and promised him she will help him find Sandeman, or father as Joshua called him. Maybe then he would help Max and Logan with the virus as well.

"Hey big fella. Oh nothing really", Max said in response. "What you been up to?"

"Joshua been watching news. Not as many things about us on anymore".

"That's a good thing".

"Joshua want to go outside Max. Bored of terminal city now".

"I know big fella but it's not safe out there yet. Some people still want us dead", she took Joshua's hand in hers to comfort him.

"When will things change, people should except us for who we are", Joshua said.

"I don't know Joshua, sorry. I do hope it's soon though," Max said stroking his hair. "Do you feel like a walk? I'm going to see Logan, want to come along".

She thought there was no point in mopping around here all day, as Original Cindy used to say. It was like a storm cloud was hovering over her and making everything around her as depressed as she was feeling.

"Yes! Joshua like that", a smile played on his face.

"Let's go then", Max said trying to sound more hopeful.

"No mope Max".

Max and Joshua headed down the tunnel towards Logan's new apartment when they arrived they saw Logan working on his computer.

"Hey you", Max said sounding happy just to see him. She walked round the corner and saw Asha standing next to Logan leaning in close to him and looking over his shoulder, Max felt a pang of jealously because she wasn't able to get that close to Logan.

"Hey", Logan said turning round in his chair and stood up.

"Hey Max", Asha said.

Max wished Asha wasn't there the woman always irritated her because she was always there whenever she wanted to see Logan, hanging around him like a bad smell.

"Joshua," Logan said. "How's everything going?"

"Joshua good Logan".

Everything went quite for a moment "So what did you want?" Logan said eventually.

"Oh. It doesn't matter I'll come back later", Max said feeling awkward at this point.

"No, Max stay please", Logan said sounding almost desperate.

"I'll go", Asha interrupted.

"No please stay it's not important anyway, I'm going", before anyone could say anything else she disappeared with Joshua in tow behind her.

"Max. You've only just got here", Logan shouted but she was gone. He wished things would go back to normal between them.

Max and Joshua headed back down the tunnel.

"What's up Max?" Joshua said. "Me thought we go see Logan".

"Yeah well Logan already had company".

Joshua was confused he didn't understand Max and Logan sometimes. It made his brain hurt just thinking about it, "Max and Logan both mope".

"It's just complicated between me and Logan at the moment".

"Max and Logan meant to be". Sometimes Joshua was more hopeful than anyone when it came to Max and Logan.

"I'm not so sure we will ever be together again", Max said.

They carried on down the tunnel in silence when they reached the other end Max said, "How do you feel about going up on the roof, I need some fresh air".

"Joshua go with you".

"Thanks Joshua", she turned and smiled up at him. Joshua always made Max feel safe and happier than she was. Even though so many bad things were going on in the world, Joshua always looked at the happy side of life. Max didn't understand how Joshua could not have a grudge on the people in the world for being so evil and looking at him like he was a monster. He was locked in a filthy, cold cage for nearly all of his life yet he was still happier than anyone she knew. It was kind of comforting knowing that, when everything else was going so wrong in her life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was so tired and that was unusual for her she could last two days or longer sometimes without sleep. She flopped down on her bed in terminal city, the room wasn't exactly perfect but it would do for now. She wondered if things would ever get back to normal with her being able to leave terminal city for good and go live with Original Cindy and with everything going on between her and Logan. She wished this were all just one big nightmare and at any moment she would wake up. Even though the police had retreated away from the fences surrounding terminal city after the eyes only hack Logan had done. She hated not being able to speak to Original Cindy whenever she felt like it, now she had to phone her and they would arrange to meet at Sandeman's old house. Recently Logan had been staying there and in the building opposite terminal city, he had been moving back and forth. But mostly he spent his time in his new apartment. Max was pleased at this because it meant she was closer to him and she didn't even have to go outside terminal city to visit him because they had their secret tunnel that the police didn't know about making it easier for them to see each other.

Max slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, not long after Max was remembering the times back at Manticore before she escaped the first time. Memories of her patrolling through the woods surrounding Manticore came into her head then it flashed to one of her fellow X5's trying to shot a raven that had flown by but missed and had shot another transgenic. Then she remembered when she had got shot by her clone in the woods the time she went back and again she remembered seeing the same raven on the branch of a tree near by. Then Max saw something she had never seen before it was of a girl with long dark black hair flowing down her back. Max got the feeling she was following the stranger in front of her and was seeing things through her own eyes now instead of looking in on what was happening. The mysterious woman looked about the same age as Max and had a dark tan, she was also about the same height as Max too. Again the image changed and Max was again remembering all the terrible things that happened at Manticore and every time she was outside in the woods at that awful place she keep she seeing the raven perched on the tree. Max was now lying on the floor and she could feel the bullet inside her chest like the time she got shot before. The pain was terrible and she could see the blood oozing out of the wound, around her she saw the trees start to blur.

The next minute she woke up sweating and panting the dream had felt so real Max had never experienced anything like that before. Why was she following a woman in her dream and why did she look so familiar. Max thought about it for a while but couldn't remember whether she had seen that woman at Manticore or if it was after the escape. But mostly why was she dreaming about her in the first place. Plus why did she keep seeing a raven, when those things actually happened she couldn't remember seeing the thing then so why was she now.

I'm getting to worked up over nothing Max thought after a while and decided to go for a walk around terminal city maybe she just needed some fresh air. Max got up and headed for the door.

As Max made her way through terminal city she kept thinking about her dream she couldn't get it out her head, which was really starting to annoy her. She found herself at the entrance to the tunnel to Logan's apartment, she didn't even mean to go see him. She stood there thinking for a while then in the end she decided to go see if Logan was still up she needed to get her mind of the dream maybe going to see Logan would distract her.

When she arrived she saw Logan sitting at his computer where he always seemed to be. "Logan", Max said coming up to stand in the doorway to the room he was in.

"Hey Max, what's up?" Logan turned round to smile at Max.

"Is Asha round?" Max hoped she wasn't there, things always got awkward when she was.

"No she left ages ago, it is four in the morning after all", he said.

"Oh I had no idea I should go then wouldn't want to keep you up".

"Max it's ok really I wasn't tired anyway. I haven't seen you in ages you've had a lot on your plate lately".

"I know. It's been hectic", Max said.

"What did you want this morning? We didn't get a chance to talk", Logan asked.

Ever since Max came back with the virus to kill Logan, it was like it had built a barrio between then making them both more closed and they always keep everything to themselves.

"It was nothing I just needed to get out of that place".

"Would you like a drink, I'm sure I could find something".

"Yeah that would be nice", Max headed over to the sofa as Logan went to get the drink and glasses. She sat down and took her jacket off placing it on the arm of the chair.

Logan came over and sat down on the other end of the sofa. Max moved slightly trying to make the distance even bigger she was always scared of getting to close to Logan in case they brushed past each other by accident. Logan pored them both a drink and took a sip from his glass.

"So what brings you here at this time of night?" Logan asked, sounding pleased to see her.

Max paused, "It's nothing really". She looked down at her drink trying not to make eye contact.

"I can tell when your lying Max". It was something Logan had picked up about her. She may have been able to not brake a sweat whilst kicking someone's ass but when it came to lying, Logan could read her like a book.

"It's just a dream I had I can't seem to get it out my head, it's stupid nothing you need to worry about", she said feeling that maybe it was a bad idea to come down now.

"Max if your worried about it I'm all to happy to help", Logan really wanted to be able to comfort Max and help her with things but ever since this virus thing happened they seemed distant.

"As I said it's nothing", Max stood up and walked over to the table nearby placing her glass down. She was staring into nowhere and Logan could see this thing was playing on her mind.

"Max you came here for a reason I can tell you are worried about something", Logan got up and went to stand behind her. He really wanted to place his hand on her shoulder just to try and ease the pain she was going through. But if he did do that he would be in a pile on the floor seizing in pain and that wouldn't help Max at all.

"It was like I was seeing and feeling things that happened to me back at Manticore, like I was experiencing it all over again".

"Like what?" Logan sounded intrigued.

Max turned to face Logan there was a few steps distance between them, "When I got shot", she said.

Logan's face fell, he remembered when he held Max in his arms when he had found her lying on the floor after she had been shot. He had though that was it and he would never be able to tell her how he felt. He still sometimes remembered that image at night, which is probably why he wasn't sleeping tonight.

"I know, it's stupid isn't it", Max put a fake smile on.

"It must mean something", Logan sounding worried.

"There was this woman as well in the dream I had the feeling I had seen her before but I couldn't quite remember".

"And this has never happened before".

"No. This is the first time", Max said.

"Do you think it has something to do with the markings that appeared before?"

"Don't know, maybe. Oh yeah there was this bird as well it was in every memory I don't remember it when the events actually happened though".

"It makes no sense", Logan said, confused about the whole thing.

Max and Logan's eyes meet and they found themselves staring at each other. Max hated having this virus she just wanted so much to touch Logan.

"I shouldn't have told you, you have enough to think about," Max walked past him and grabbed her coat of the sofa, "Sorry I better blaze".

"Please stay Max".

"I should go they may need me back at the control room", Max started walking off. He hated seeing Max with so much to deal with and not being able to comfort her or help her. It hurt him to see the one he loved so much go through so much crap and just have to stand there and watch. He thought that Max should be out there enjoying her life with her mates, not being coped up in a derelict building waiting to see if White may attack again.

"So how are you and Alec getting on?" Logan asked.

Max stopped but didn't turn round, "Me and Alec?"

"Yeah, with your relationship".

"Oh…fine we're fine", Max said turning round to face Logan now.

"Max there is no you and Alec is there?"

Max went silent.

"Max?"

"I don't want to talk about this Logan", starting to walk off again.

"Max you don't have to lie anymore I've figured it out", Logan said, "I figured it out quite a while ago now".

"I don't know what your going on about Logan cause there's nothing to figure out", Max went to grab the door handle.

"Max!" Logan said grabbing her by her arm and turning her round.

Max looked down to see his hand encased in a black leather glove holding on to her forearm, but Max made no attempt to move her arm.

"Logan", Max pleaded for him to drop it.

"Max why did you lie?"

Max looked down at the floor. "Logan it's too hard, I couldn't take it anymore".

"Max I know how you feel, I've been there. It is hard but I'm not prepared to give up on us just yet".

"I don't want you to stop living your life for me. I'm dangerous Logan". Tears appeared in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have to stop living your life either because of some virus".

"You should move on Logan, be with someone like yourself, someone who can't hurt you".

"I don't want anyone else Max, I want you".

"Logan, please".

Logan let go, "Max just don't give up on us yet, you never know it might just work out in the end. Remember what Mia said 'It can't always stink, right?'".

"I gotta blaze", Max said opening the door.

"Yeah", Logan said letting her leave.


	2. Beth

Title: **_Created to Kill_**: PART ONE

Name: X-318

Rating: PG-13 but may turn into an R later on in story.

Summary: Thanks for the review Lolly81 you made my day, sorry I may have confused you a bit. In answer to your questions, yes this is totally an M/L fic all my stories will mainly be M/L based, amongst other things as well. It leads of from the story Skin Game, but mainly only in the plot itself, with what is happening with the police and Logan's hack. I wanted to delve deeper into Logan and Max's relationship though cause it bugged me in the programme that they keep us hanging like that at the end, so that is why I had Logan bring up the M/A issue, you could look at it like a quick summary perhaps. I hope to answer some questions from the last series about Sandeman (where is he? Etc). Also what the symbols on Max's back mean. Please bare with me, it will all become much clearer I promise. Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry if it's a bit slow.

**Chapter 2: **Beth.

"Beth, are you in there?" it was Beth's landlord at the door, and his patients was growing a little thin.

She was trying to avoid him, seen as, she hadn't paid her rent in two months, and he had been on her back for about three weeks now. A few months ago she had arrived in Seattle and found out that nearly all the trangenics had been found out and were now living in terminal city.

She had been living in Canada where most trangenics had gone after the escape of 09 since then it had been their hiding place. She had come back after Sandeman had contacted her and said he had needed her help. Beth was one of the X5 series and had escaped Manticore after the fire had happened. She had been pretending she was an ordinary person trying to blend in since then. She had gone on a mission to find Sandeman when she had escaped because he had told her back at Manticore that if anything would happen to find him straight away, it took quite a while but in the end she found him living in Seattle. He had told her to lay low and he would be in contact with her if need be, so that's when she left to go to Canada where she had hooked up with many other transgenics.

Beth sat there wishing she had never come back at all, things were better in Canada, and at least she had Jack there. Her boyfriend, everything was normal for a while at least. He never had questions about her past he just took her for who she was.

Ever since she was born or created in a test tube she had taken orders from people because of growing up in Manticore that seemed like the norm to her, it wasn't that bad. But for the first time in her life she was the one in control of it, she could do what she wanted when she wanted. No more Lydecker or Renfro to take orders from anymore.

When Sandeman had contacted her she wanted so much to say "No" to him, that she had finally settled down in a "normal" life. But Beth saw him as being like her father figure, he always looked out for her. So no matter how much it hurt she had to leave Canada and help Sandeman.

Now as she looked around at the apartment she was currently living in she wished she had said "No". The place was a dump literally, the wallpaper was falling off the walls, there was what looked like bloodstains on the carpet which Beth didn't really want to know anything about. To make things even worse if that was possible it smelt like something had died in the bathroom. After she had helped Sandeman with his problem the first thing she was going to do was move back to Canada into her cosy home sweet home. She thought she could go live in the sewers and it would be better than this place. No wonder she didn't want to pay the rent, which was a rip off to say the least.

It was easy for Beth to blend in with the humans because she had no barcode like all the others did. Sandeman never explained the whole story but she knew it had something to do with her mother. Apparently Sandeman was close to her but he never said how he knew her.

According to Beth her mother was a selfish bitch who only thought of herself. Beth never could understand how a mother could give up their child to people who wanted to experiment on it. Beth never knew the whole story about her mother, but it didn't bother her in the slightest.

Now she was in her dump of an apartment wondering how on earth she had got like this, at least back at Manticore she didn't have to pay rent.

"Beth get your ass out here now, you owe me a months rent missy," slamming his fist on the door.

"You either come out on your own accord or I'm going to bust this door down".

Beth was fed up of hearing her landlord's moaning so she headed for her window. She opened it and slid down the drainpipe to the alleyway below.

It was late at night and the cold air on her face was kind of refreshing, She was so happy to get out of that place and away from her dick of a landlord. As she walked down the street she had the feeling someone was following her. She turned round and found three big, burly men standing in front of her.

"What the fuck do you want?" she demanded not scared in the slightest she knew she could take on everyone of them.

The biggest guy stepped forward backing Beth into a corner. "I wouldn't mind a piece of you", he spat, his eyes flickering over Beth's well-toned form.

"Oh really," Beth stepped forward so there was a slight gap between them. "Do you really think I would be interested in someone as ugly looking as you, I mean please what do you take me for?"

The man looked pretty angry at this point and reached into his pocket, bringing out a knife and holding it in Beth's direction.

"I don't think you wanna be doing that", Beth said.

He turned round and started laughing with his mates, "And why's that missy?" he asked as he turned his head back to look at her again. But just before he got a glimpse of her face he felt her foot connect with his face.

"That's why!" she jumped up extending her leg and kicked him in the balls. There was already blood spraying from his noise, as he bent over in pain, clutching his groin to sooth the pain from the second blow. "You fucking bitch!!"

His mates stepped forward but before they could do anything Beth was behind them, she kicked the one in the ass and the other she slid her legs under him making him topple over and smack his head off the cement floor. By this time the first guy who approached her had steadied himself and was ready to fight, so he thought anyway. Beth punched him in the nose and heard a crack as the man screamed out in pain, blood was pouring from the wound even more than before, she thought she had most definitely broken his noise for sure. As each guy kept coming back for more Beth just keep punching, kicking and knocking them out one by one.

She walked over to the man who had spoken to her he was cowering on the floor but hadn't passed out yet she looked down at him and said "I told you, you didn't want to do that", then she kicked him in the head knocking him out cold.

Beth couldn't stand all these stupid men, all the time these idiots approached her and all the time it ended the same way. Just then her phone started to ring.

"Hey, what's up?" she said retrieving the phone.

"I need to speak to you urgently", a man's voice said from the other end.

"What is it?"

"Just come round and I can explain then", the person on the other end hung up leaving Beth standing there in silence.

Why the hell does he always have to be so cryptic she thought to herself. She headed for her car that was parked just round the corner, she climbed in and speed off down the street.

As she drove down the street she remembered the times back at Manticore when Sandeman used to visit her before he disappeared all of a sudden. He had told her he was in lots of trouble and he had to leave but he would find her again someday.

_Manticore Headquarters, Wyoming, 2017_

"How's my special little soldier feeling today?" Sandeman said as he walked into Beth's cell.

Sandeman created Beth to look exactly like his wife who was captured by the familiars. She was the first transgenic who looked like a normal human being, instead of having some gills or whiskers which if anyone saw would go running and screaming in the other direction. Beth meant a great deal to Sandeman and he always looked out for her like she was his own.

Beth stood up and saluted her master. "Good Sir," she pauses "What do you need me for?"

"Nothing important I just wanted to see how my star was today".

Beth was more relaxed now, "I'm great. Not much to report really".

"I didn't come for an up date on Manticore, that's what Renfro's for".

Beth sat down on her bed and brought her knees up to her crest wrapping her arms round her, Sandeman sat down opposite looking at her.

"What?" Beth asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable, fidgeting on the spot.

"I was just thinking how much you look like your mother, she was a great woman".

"She was a bitch more like", Beth said harshly.

"Beth! Don't talk like that, I thought I raised you better"

"Why not? What do you know about her anyway?" Beth asked sounding like she didn't even care.

"Lets just say we were really close".

"Well she never bothered to get close to me, her own daughter, so she can go to hell for all I care", Beth never really cared about her mother and you couldn't really blame the girl, she wasn't exactly the best roll model.

"It wasn't as simple as that Beth"

"Well explain it to me then", Beth said.

"I will some day but not right now", Sandeman said.

"Whatever", Beth shrugged and turned to face the other way, so she wasn't looking at him anymore. She always felt awkward in situations like this, Manticore wasn't really big on dealing with its soldier's emotions.

Sandeman placed his hand on Beth's shoulder "She did love you".

Beth started to feel uncomfortable so got up and walked over to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall instead.

"We don't need to talk about that though if you don't want to," he said feeling the atmosphere in the room change. "I'm going", Sandeman said changing conversation.

"Ok so I'll see you next week the usual time".

"You don't understand me. I mean I have to leave and go underground some dangerous people are looking for me and I'm in lots of trouble".

"I can protect you. I'll kick their ass".

"No! That's an order. They are extremely powerful people and will kill you without a second thought".

"Fine when will I see you again?" Beth felt slightly hurt because he thought she couldn't protect him enough.

"Don't worry if anything happens you will know where to find me".

"I don't understand, how will I?"

"There's something in you're your DNA that will be able to locate me".

"You mean like a dog, I have dog DNA in me. That's disgusting, great now I'm a really bitch".

"Promise me that if anything happens to Manticore you will come and find me".

"I promise, I'll be there in a heartbeat. But what the hell could happen to this place I ask you", Beth thought it was a ridiculous idea of anything happening to Manticore, it was like Fort Knox there couldn't have been any more security if it tried. Un-be known to her what was ahead for her and all the other transgenics at Manticore.

Sandeman stepped up to the door and shouted, "Guard, open the door". He turned back round, "I'll see you soon take care of yourself Beth". He stepped forward giving her a huge bear hug before exiting the cell.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry if there wasn't enough M/L but I promise there will be in the next chapter, I just needed to set up my new character in the mix. Please review and tell me what u thought, it will help with my creative thinking. If you have any suggestions on how u would like the story to go, or any questions, the sooner the better so I can post next chapter. Thanks!


	3. A Glimpse into the Future

Title: **_Created to Kill_**: PART ONE

Name: X-318

Rating: PG-13 but may turn into an R later on in story.

Summary: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm a very happy person now! Hope I live up to what u expected. To answer your query yep this is going to be a long story, I had the ideas for it a while back but I promise it will only get better as I go, got many more plans for this baby. I'm at the moment also working on other stories lots of M/L action involved – J hehe. I hope to post them up soon! And yes there will be lots of angst later on in the story – so stick with me. Sorry to PeachyKeen if I caused any confusion I didn't mean to. I didn't think anyone was reading that story, cause I was getting no reviews, so this is the replacement with a few changes, I hope it's even better.

**Chapter 3: **A glimpse into the future.

As Max walked down the corridor leading back to Terminal City she was kicked herself, for just leaving, she wanted to explain everything to Logan and tell him that really she was madly in love with him every time she was around him, she had to remind herself to sit on her hands to control herself from pouncing on him.

As she thought about it even more a battle was starting in his head, whether she should turn round and tell everything to Logan or to just leave it and pretend nothing even happened. In the end she decided on the latter option. As she approached the control room she thought she would have to get this out of her head before anyone saw her. Alec would most defiantly realise there was something on her mind.

On entering the room she was almost straightaway bombarded by questions about "_What was going on with all the rations_", and "_What they were going to do now that there were no national guard standing outside Terminal City watching there every move_". At this point she realised that she couldn't fulfil all the needs of everyone in this place. Her whole life had been solely about herself, no one else there to worry about. Now everyone was looking at her for guidance and she had no idea where to start.

With all these thoughts swimming around in her head, she hadn't even noticed Alec approaching until he was standing right in front of her defending her by tell everyone not so politely to, "_get lost"_. As Max came back to the land of the living she tried to quietly slip away back through the door she had just entered.

But as she was half way through the door she felt a hand fall on her shoulder, "Maxie!" Max breathed in slowly preparing herself for the worst news Alec could give her.

"What have you done now Alec?", she asked spinning round to face him.

"Why is it you always assume I've done something wrong", Alec said looking back at her with the most angelic face he could make.

"Well you know what until you prove me wrong Alec, that's what I'm always going to think".

"Well I'm glad to see you're having a nice day, sunshine", he quipped.

Max turned on her heels, "I'm not in the mood Alec", she shot back over her shoulder.

"What's got you all rotated…"he paused to think, "…I know Logan ain't it?" Max paused mid-step before continuing.

Alec being the quizzical one that he is noticed her reaction and decided to delve a little deeper, "What did Roller Boy do now", he asked using the nick name he had heard Original Cindy call him a few times, it was starting to catch on.

Max spun round backing Alec up against the wall, "Only O.C uses that name and I don't even like it when she does. If it failed to catch you attention, but Logan isn't in a wheel chair any longer…So shut it ok", she looked him right in the eye this time, to warn him she wasn't messing around.

Alec know at this point there was something seriously up with Max so opted on not being an ass for a change and continued down the corridor in tow after Max, who was walking at a fast speed almost as if she was trying to escape. But trapped in this place there wasn't many places to go. Alec soon court up with her, "So what happened?" he asked more sincere this time.

"What makes you think I want to discuss my relationships with you Alec. The one person in this whole building who can't even stay in a steady relationship for more than a day".

"I'm hurt. I really am Max", Alec had his hand clutching over his heart.

Max just looked at him with a look in her eye that said _pur-lease. _"Ok…I'll soon get over it", he added, "But really what's up with you and Logan? Did you have a fight?" He was all the time looking at her face in order to read her response. At the mention of a fight he saw something in her eye, "Ok what did you fight about?"

"Alec go away", Max said avoiding the issue.

"I'm sure you two will get through it, I mean Logan's mad about you", Max stopped walking and looked down at the floor.

"He knows about us", she mumbled into her chest.

Alec could only just pick out what she had said even with his enhanced hearing, "What do you mean he knows? I thought we cleared this up before".

"I saw the hurt in his face. I can't believe I hurt him like that".

"Yeah but now he knows it was a lye so everything's fine…Hang on a minute", Alec said realising something, "Why was it so hard for him to believe we were going out", he almost shouted, "What am I not good enough for yah?"

"Come on Alec".

"What this is a serious question. Does he think that you wouldn't fancy me? What's wrong with me?" Now he was starting to sound pathetic.

Max decided she didn't want this conversation to go on forever, so decided to answer him with what he wanted to hear, "No Alec nothings wrong with you, couldn't look for a better guy", he could detect a hint of sarcasm but choose to ignore it.

Now they had arrived at Max sleeping quarters and were standing outside the door, "Alec will you do me a huge favour?" she said batting her eyelashes in his direction.

"Sure thing Max anything".

"Will you take that gorgeous body of yours…", he stepped closer to her awaiting the rest of the sentence.

"Yeah!" he said smiling down at her.

"…back to the control room and keep an eye on things. Cause I'm taking a nap", with that she opened the door as she leaned against it, stepping inside and slamming the door in Alec's shocked face on the other side.

Alec soon recovered praying no one had seen anything and walked of, doing as he was told for a change.

Max collapsed on her bed stretching her arms out as far as they would go. **_Poor guy thought he was in with a chance there. Like I would ever fool around with someone that was like a brother to me_**Max thought to herself as she closed her eyes for a second in thought. God she was exhausted being a leader of a group was hard work. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy. Well she hadn't actually had a proper night sleep in ages. That dream she had had earlier woke her up, so really she was only asleep for an hour or so.

As she started to feel reality slipping away, her last thought was that she hoped she wouldn't dream of Manticore again. That place took up enough of her life as it was, she didn't need to dream about the thing as well.

Max woke up and could feel the presents of someone else in the room with her. Before even opening her eyes she could feel arms wrapped around her, hugging her close to whom ever it was. Unsure whether to open her eyes at first but then realising that she would have to sooner or later.

She blinked allowing the light to adjust, before looking up at the face of this person. There before her she saw Logan looking down at her with a smile spread from cheek to cheek.

"Morning Baby", Logan said planting a light kiss on her forehead. Max jumped up pulling back from Logan, so there was a huge gap between them now. "Max! What's wrong?"

Max looked down to see that she was naked, "What the hell?" she gasped pulling the covers up to conceal her naked form. Max got out of bed with the sheet firmly wrapped around her. When she realised Logan was lying on the bed also naked, but now that she had took the sheets he had nothing covering him. She looked away almost embarrassed at to look.

Logan soon got up and started to approach her, but as he got closer she started moving away. "Max, what are you doing?" he asked confused at the whole situation.

"What am I doing? What are you doing!?" she shrieked not noticing that she was being backed into a corner.

"Max. I'm not the one acting like they've lost it".

"Why do you keep calling me by pet names? You've never done that before", Max asked trying to understand and think back on what had happening. She had failed to notice where she was actually standing. Until Logan reached out and she had no-where else to go. She closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable to happen, Logan would collapse to the floor and start shaking. "Don't Logan!", she pleaded. Is all she got out before she felt his strong hands on her shoulders. He was now pulling her towards him, as she pulled her head back with her eyes still firmly closed.

They had been in this position for a while now and nothing had happened to Logan. Well he wasn't shaking on the floor from the seizures is all Max could tell because of her eyes being closed and all.

Logan now had his hands on the sides of her face, stoking his fingers though her hair. He could see she was troubled but had no idea over what. Feeling that her body had now relaxed a bit, he decided to question her actions, "Max, what is wrong with you? You haven't made a word of sense since you opened your eyes".

Max looked up at Logan relived that he was ok, even though he was touching her and to her knowledge he hadn't all of a sudden become immune to the virus. "Why…why aren't you…you know seizing at this point Logan", that's the simplest way she could put it, even if it sounded a little harsh to say.

"Max, I'm not the one who has seizures Honey…It's you", he said stoking the side of her face to comfort her obvious uneasiness.

"But the virus!"

"What virus?" Logan asked taken aback at what Max's was saying.

"The virus Manticore gave me, which makes us unable to touch", Max said leaning towards Logan, wiry but enjoying every minute of it at the same time.

"Max that thing disappeared ages ago. Remember it just wore out, apparently the dosage wasn't strong enough. But it's been like that for almost two years now".

Max thought about it but she couldn't ever remember anything like that happening. Logan took the blanket from Max and wrapped it around him before pulling Max into his embrace. Max could feel every inch of his body against her own. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest. She could hear his steady heart beat and wished this moment would never end.

Max looked up into Logan's eyes mesmerized by those baby blues, as he leaned down she did not pull back this time. She had wanted this for so long and she was not one to object at this point. Just then she felt the contact she had wanted, Logan's lips were now on her own. She opened her mouth allowing the kiss to deepen. It felt so nature, right, like it had always been this way.

Till she was interrupted by, "Daddy!" came a child's voice from the other room.

Max's head shot up and she looked at Logan questioning whether she had actually heard anything or not, "Don't worry Honey I'll see to her", Logan said stepping out from under the blankets and grapping the nearest boxers he could find of the cupboard. Before putting them on and leaving the room.

Max was trying her hardest to remember anything that would help explain this situation, when she could feel a seizure come on. Her head went light and it was becoming increasing hard to focus on anything in the room, then without much notice she collapsed on the floor, the last words she could hear was Logan's voice shouting her name.

When Max opened her eyes she was still shaking but not as bad this time. She looked around to see that she was now back in her sleeping quarters. Reaching over to her side cabinet she grabbed the bottle of Tryptophan, unscrewing the cap, she popped a few pills in her mouth. Once the seizure subsided she realised that everything must have been a dream. Closing her eyes she started crying, she didn't want to dream about Manticore but now this was worse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jam Pony, Seattle, 2022_

"Where've you been? How long does it take to deliver a package?" Normal said when Original Cindy walked into Jam Pony.

"Great to see you too Normal", Original Cindy looked over at the still boarded up windows Max had flown through mounted on a hoverdrome, a few months back now. Normal wasn't able to afford to fix it and it was surprising that his attitude wasn't worse than it actually was.

"Don't be funny with me missy," Normal said, "If you want to keep your job you have to actually work".

"Normal chill we'll get the packages delivered", she walked over to Sketchy who was sitting by the lockers. She hated having to come to work every day and see where she would hang with her mates knowing there was one main friend missing. Where ever she went she had reminders of Max, even just riding down the road would remind her of going on a run with her boo. Nothing was the same anymore and every day she was worried for her best friend.

"Hey boo, how's it hangin'?" Original Cindy asked.

"It's all good." Sketchy said, "Have you heard from Max lately?" he looked his usual scruffy self.

"Nah. But I was goin' to ring her later to see if she wants to meet at Crash tonight. You comin'?"

"Yeah. I can hang with the gang. It's been ages since we hooked up together".

"I know! But maybe that will all change now that the police have retreated from terminal city".

"Let's hope so", Sketchy said.

Original Cindy heard voices comes from the other side of the lockers, it was some guys that worked at Jam Pony. She could hear them talking about the "_mutant freaks_". So she decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Can you believe that Max was a mutant? She was so hot", one of the men said.

"I know it's kind of a shame to waste that fit body on one of those freaks".

"I'm glad they're all in Terminal City, they can stay there otherwise their just going to die as soon as they step one foot out of those barriers. People round here don't want them wondering the streets of Seattle".

"Yeah man I'd kick their ass".

Original Cindy stepped from behind the lockers followed closely by Sketchy, "I'd love to see you try, fool. Max would knock you out in two seconds flat".

"Oh look it's the freaks friends. We better watch what we say or they will set that dog man on us", the man said sarcastically and started laughing with his mates. Everyone in Jam Pony had seen Joshua when the hostage situation took place.

"He's more of a man than you will ever be, you dick head", Original Cindy said.

The man's face dropped and started to go red, he was getting really angry.

"And you know what even if Max wasn't a genetically engineered transgenic you would have no hope in the world getting anywhere with her, because she has way better taste than scum like you", sketchy said feeling all proud of himself for sticking up for his new found friends.

The guy looked like he was going to kill someone, he stepped forward to take a swing at Sketchy but just at that moment Normal walked past.

"Bip, bip, bip you lay a bouts, these packages don't deliver themselves you know," he stood there until the men left. "Bunch of losers, I think they'll find themselves looking for new jobs soon", he walked off with a smile on his face.

Original Cindy looked at Sketchy and smiled too. Normal was safe, ever since he delivered that transgenic baby. He used to be the number one for hating transgenics but now he had changed completely that made Original Cindy happy because if a guy like Normal can change his opinion about them maybe there was hope that others would too.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Beth strode into Sandeman's house, "Hey, Sandeman are you here?" she looked around but couldn't find him so she headed down into the basement to take a look. The place looked like no one lived there, which was good because that meant that no one would come nosing around. The house itself was kind of small and cosy, very homely. The stairs creaked as she walked down them, some of them felt like they were going to snap in half.

Down in the basement there were chemistry sets everywhere it reminded Beth of being back at Manticore, which made her feel save and at home. The place was dark but that didn't bother Beth because of her feline DNA she could see fine. "Hey Sand Man where are you?" she turned round and started back up the stairs.

"Beth? Is that you?" Sandeman said quietly. "I'm over here".

She turned back round but she couldn't see anything "Where I can't see you". She looked some more then saw a shadow in the corner. "What you doing over there?" She walked over to him.

"I'm hiding I thought I heard someone outside so I decided to come down here and stay here until you arrived".

"There's no one out there I would have seen them when I arrived," she leaned down outstretching her hand to help him stand up. "You're really worked up about these people who are looking for you aren't you?"

"They are extremely dangerous".

"Yeah, yeah you've told me that before".

"Yeah and I really mean it. Promise me you'll be careful I don't want you getting tangled up with them. I care about you Beth".

"I'm a big girl you know I can look after myself. I have moves many people don't, plus no one would suspect it either".

"Don't be all big headed, these people have moves too".

She turned round and started nosing around "Cool crib you got here, needs a bit of a clean though", she said whilst wiping a cobweb out of her way. "What did you call me for? What's the big emergency?"

"I need you to do something for me", Sandeman said.

"You mean a mission," she rubbed her hands together, "Is it dangerous? Cause I need some fun in my life at the moment".

"This isn't a joke Beth. I need you to find someone for me".

"Who?" Beth said walking around still checking the place out.

"She's a transgenic and she's in Terminal city".

"You want me to go to that dump. I don't think so", Beth said shaking her head vigorously.

"Beth please it's really important that I find this girl she is the key to all my plans".

"I thought I was your special girl", Beth said, pouted her lips.

"You are but this girl I created to stop the people who are after me, she is a major part in my plan".

"So you want me to find her?"

"That's the plan. Her designation is X5-452 but her friends call her Max".

"How do you know that?" Beth asked.

"It was mentioned on the news when they were all trapped in that place called Jam Pony, apparently she worked there before".

"What were they doing there?"

"That's a long story. Will you help me find her?" Sandeman pleaded.

"I suppose…" she shrugged her shoulders "I don't have a choice though, do I?"

"It would be a great help to me. You know I can't leave this place".

"Yeah, yeah whatever. When do you need this done by?" Beth asked.

"ASAP!".

"I'll head out tonight then", she started shifting through a pile of paper on the table nearest to her.

Sandeman push her hands aside before moving the papers "Thanks Beth", he smiled at her, distracting her from being so inquisitive.

They both headed up the stairs and into what was suppose to be the living room but they was just one chair and no other furniture, it was left there from the people that were there before Sandeman moved in.

Sandeman sat down on the chair as Beth walked over to the window to check things outside. Sandeman's pet raven was sitting on the windowsill, Beth started to stroke it but soon stopped because it didn't look like it was enjoying the fuss. Sandeman used the bird as his look out for if any people were coming.

"So who are these people looking for your ass?" Beth asked talking a seat on the arm of the chair.

"His name is Ames White…" Sandeman hesitated for a moment before continuing, "…he's my son!"

Beth couldn't believe her ears, "You're hiding from your own son", just the look on her face explained how confused she was.

"He's a familiar".

"A what?" Beth asked.

"They are a cult of people who believe they're more powerful than anyone. I was one of them before they kid-napped my wife and children. That's when I started creating transgenics, to stop them".

"Sounds a bit wack to me".

"It is. I created X5-452 to stop their plans, she is going to save many people".

Beth turned round to face Sandeman, he looked really upset and was trying to bury his face in his chest. "I didn't mean for it to get this bad", he said eventually.

"It will be ok, I'll find her for you", Beth said trying to sound sensitive but it came out wrong, she blamed it on her upbringing. She never really had a family to love her.

Sandeman turned to look at her, placing a hand on the side of Beth's face, "I know I can count on you. You're mom would be so proud of you".

"I better go, need to get ready for tonight", Beth stood up and left the house. As she walked over to her car parked round the corner, what Sandeman had just told her was going though her head. She couldn't believe he was hiding from his own son, she thought that family must be really messed up.

When she arrived at her apartment she snuck in though the window avoiding bumping into her landlord. She thought she really had to get a job soon, she won't be able to live her life like this forever. When she got in she sat down on her sofa stretching out thinking things would be so much easier if she was a 'normal' person.

She slowly drifted of to sleep as she remembered the times back in Canada with her boyfriend, things were so much better over there and she really missed him. She wished she'd never left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Dive, Canada, 2020_

Beth walked into the club and looked down at the bar and noticed Jack looking up at her, so she smiled back. Jack was Beth's boyfriend she'd been with him for three months now and he worked at the Dive behind the bar. When Beth escaped the fire at Manticore she had gone to Canada, the first place she went was this club where she had meet Jack, they hit it off almost straight away. Beth was truly happy for the first time in her life, she liked Manticore but she didn't have anyone like Jack when she was there. Manticore wasn't really big on relationships, the closest thing they had to that was breeding partners and that just grossed Beth out completely. She had come to the club to tell Jack that she had to leave even though she didn't want to. Sandeman had called her and told her to return to Seattle because he needed her help, she didn't know how she was going to tell Jack, it would break his heart. She walked down the stairs as Jack moved from behind the counter to meet her half way.

When they reached each other Jack cupped Beth's head in his hands and planted a warm kiss on her lips. "Hey Beth, I didn't know you were coming down here tonight"

"Nor did I", Beth whispered.

"What was that?" Jack asked confused.

"Nothing", she pulling away.

"What's wrong? You're acting weird".

"I have bad news," Beth turned round and started to head for the seats. "You better sit down".

They both sat down away from all the crowd, "Whatever it is Beth? I'm sure it will be ok".

"That's the thing it won't be ok".

Jack looked at her placing his hands over hers to comfort her, "Beth! You're not pregnant are you?"

"NO OF CAUSE NOT", she objected before looking down at her lap.

Jack lifted her head, "Beth we can get through this together".

"You know I told you I had a complicated family and that they live in Seattle".

"Yeah", Jack said not quite understanding where this was all going.

"Well they need me. I'm going to have to leave", she got up letting go of his hand.

"Can't you just explain your situation. Say you don't want to leave?"

"It's complicated Jack".

"Not to me you either want to stay or not", he started to raise his voice slightly. Heads were now pointing in their direction.

Beth took his hand pulling him into the corner away from the stares they were receiving. "Jack, don't be like this", she pleaded.

"How do you expect me to act? My girlfriends just told me she's leaving and you don't seem to care".

"I do care Jack", Beth continued starting to get angry herself. She didn't like to be spoken to the way Jack was now.

"If you cared you would stay".

"I can't", Beth said sounding upset and like there was nothing she could do.

"Well it's been great knowing you then", Jack said sarcastically, he turned round and walked off leaving her standing there on her own.

"Jack", Beth said but it was to late. She looked up to see nearly every face in the club staring at her, "What?!" she shouted before running back up the stairs out of the club.

She knew she would regret this for the rest of her life, Jack was the best thing that had ever happened now he was gone because of her screwed up transgenic life. He never asked any questions about her life before he came into it. _Why couldn't things be simpler?_ She thought to herself.

Beth woke up, hurt because she probably won't be seeing Jack again. She pushed that thought aside in her head, she needed to concentrate on the task at hand otherwise coming back to Seattle would have been a waste of time. It will do no one any good moping around.

A/N: Next chapter up already, that's what you get when I'm in a good mood.


	4. In the Shadows

Title: **_Created to Kill_**: PART ONE

Name: X-318

Rating: PG-13 but may turn into an R later on in story.

Summary: Because of all the reviews I've been getting I feel happy, so here's the next chapter, hope you like! Sorry it's not as long as the last.

**Chapter 4: **In the Shadows

It was the night after Max had gone to see Logan and she hadn't talked to him since then she just wished things were back to how they used to be between them. She was on her way to meet Original Cindy, they had arranged to meet at nine o'clock at Crash and she was running late because of some things she had to sort out at terminal city before hand. She didn't like leaving the place because of the people who still thought they should all die, but she was fed up of being cooped up in there all day every day it was starting to drive her insane. She felt sorry for the transgenics like Joshua and Mole because they didn't really have a choice in leaving, at least she could try and blend in. She was wearing her cap to cover her face seen, as she had been caught on camera when she went to save the transgenics stuck in Jam Pony from before.

She had sunk out of terminal city trying to make sure that if anyone were around they wouldn't see her, which was no problem though. There were a few drunks sitting by the fences surrounding the place but they had been there since the transgenics moved in. Max climbed onto her bike and she saw a shadow lurking over by the fence on the other side of her the figure was about ten feet away from where Max was. Max zoomed in on the person using one of her many transgenic gifts.

She saw a woman that was dressed in all black about the same height as herself, black long hair was flowing down her back and Max had a flash of the women in her dream and it was the same woman that was standing a few feet away. Max couldn't believe what she was seeing none of this was making any sense. She thought maybe she was dreaming again. Max dismounted her bike and slid into the shadows of the building nearby trying not to make any noise. She still kept her eyes locked on the girl in front of her. It looked like she was trying to check the place out and find a way in, like the many times Max had to when she used to go on missions for Logan.

Max pulled her phone out her back pocket in her jeans to call O.C.

She answered on the second ring. "Hey boo, I won't be able to make it something's come up", Max, whispered into the receiver.

"What's up sugar? Is it bad?" Original Cindy said down the phone.

"Nothing I can't handle. Sorry bout tonight".

"No big delio, if your needed there it's fine with me".

"Guess we can make it another day," Max saw the woman start to move away from the fence. "Gonna have to go, catch yah later", with that Max hung up the phone.

The woman was heading down the alleyway so Max decided to follow her. When Max turned the corner she saw the woman get into a car so Max creep back to her bike so that she could follow her maybe then she could get some answers. Max stayed there waiting for the car to pass seen as that was the only way out, when the car came round the corner Max ducked down as far as she could go so that the person wouldn't see her there. Once the car was quite a distance away Max started up her bike and headed in the same direction. She wondered if anyone else was in the car but from what she could see there was no one. Max needed to find out _why she dreamt about this girl and why she was snooping around terminal city_. The questions were running though her head so fast she couldn't take them all in, _did she work for White? Was she a transgenic?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A few moments before Max came out of terminal city some familiars were sitting in their car parked outside waiting for her to appear. White had tracked them down and sent them on this mission to spy on X5-452 and report back on her every move. They had been sitting there for a few days now and it was getting boring because nothing had happened.

"Why are we still here? Nothing has happened and nothing is going to happen", Clark said.

"White ordered us", Newman responded.

"Yeah but why should we follow his demands, he's not exactly at the top of the concave anymore".

"Well if you want to ignore him, go ahead, tell me how it goes…Oh yeah you wont be able to because you'll be dead", Newman remarked sarcastically.

"Ok I get your point but nothing has happened and I'm bored", he sighed heavily, glancing out the window.

At that moment Max came out of the entrance to terminal city. "And you were saying?" Newman said.

Both men went silent and watched where Max was heading. "She's leaving, let's call White," Clark said picking up his cell phone shortly followed by. "White".

"Yeah what do you want?" White said when he answered the phone.

"We see 452 she's leaving the site".

"Well follow her then".

"Yes sir," Clark said, "No wait she's stopped there's someone by the fence, another woman with long black hair".

"Has 452 seen her?" White asked.

"Yeah she's watching her, it looks like 452 doesn't recognise her".

"Keep an eye on them both if they go anywhere follow them then report back to me".

"Yes sir, over," Clark hung up. "He told us to follow them and report back".

"That X5-452 is fit isn't she I won't mind having my way with her", Newman said.

"They're moving get ready to follow them", Clark said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max saw the car stop a distance away so Max drove behind a building nearby and walked the rest of the way. The woman had gone into an old house that looked like it was about to fall down, Max wondered what she was doing here. So she crept up to the window on the side of the house, keeping in the shadows so not to get caught. If it was White in there Max know she would be in a lot of trouble if she was caught, the things White had done to Alec in the hospital before were terrible.

Max could hardly see though the window because there was so much dirt on them, she squinted to get a better look. She saw a man who looked like he was in his late fifties talking to the woman she had followed but she couldn't quite hear what they were talking about.

Then Max heard her name being mentioned so she leaned in to try and hear more. At that moment Max's phone rang, "Shit," she whispered. She looked at her phone to see it was Logan so she switched her phone off but it was too late the people in the house had already heard and the woman was on her way out. _Great timing Logan _Max thought to herself as she headed back to her bike. When she got back to her bike she climbed on it and started the engine when she looked up the woman was standing in front of her blocking her from going anywhere.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, please review if you have any comments. Thought I'd keep you hanging a bit as to what happens next. Thanks for all the reviews I received before – please keep it up. If you would like to see more M/L and less of Beth storyline please let me know, and I'll do my best to cater to your needs. Look out for a new story I will be posting up soon! Thank you everyone!


	5. The Coming

Title: **_Created to Kill_**: PART ONE

Name: X-318

Rating: PG-13 but may turn into an R later on in story.

Summary: Ok here we go, hope you like it I spent ages on it trying to get this just right. Please review to let me know what you thought. Hope this answers some questions in what my story is about. It will not be like this forever with Max and Logan, I promise. I don't know what to write today, so on with the story.

**Chapter 5: **The Coming

_Then Max heard her name being mentioned so she leaned in to try and hear more. At that moment Max's phone rang, "Shit," she whispered. She looked at her phone to see it was Logan so she switched her phone off but it was too late the people in the house had already heard and the woman was on her way out. **Great timing Logan** Max thought to herself as she headed back to her bike. When she got back to her bike she climbed on it and started the engine when she looked up the woman was standing in front of her blocking her from going anywhere._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you follow me?" the woman said leaning forward and placing her hands on the front of the bike, so that Max wouldn't be able to leave.

Refusing to answer any questions to a woman she had only just meet, Max's response was, "What were you doing at Terminal City?" she climbed off her bike and folded her arms to show that she wasn't going anywhere until she know what this stranger had in mind.

"I asked first so answer me and I'll answer you", she smiled copying Max's stance.

"You know what, we could be doing this forever so I'll go first. I followed you because I saw you at Terminal City nosing around, and in my book that's never a good thing so I decided to investigate. Has anyone ever told you, you have one of those faces, I'm sure I've seen you somewhere", Max said looking the woman over, "Now what were you doing at Terminal City, if you don't already know its not a place you wanna be hangin' round specially now-a-days".

"Is that a threat?" She was looking Max right in the eyes at this point. It was kind of like they were both trying to defend their property. Standing their own ground till the death, even. They couldn't help it, it was in their nature.

"It is if you don't tell me what I want to know".

"I was told to go check the place out".

"By who? The man I saw in there?" Max said pointed over her shoulder to the run down building behind them.

"It's none of your business".

"Well it is if I heard my name bein' mentioned", Max barked back before realising she had slipped up. All these years of making sure no one knew anything about her until she knew everything about them first. But she couldn't help herself, it just came out on impulse.

"So…your 452. You don't look so special to me", Beth said thinking about the things Sandeman had just been telling her. "Why does he want you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Max ordered, following the woman's eyes go up and down her body. "Hey!" Max shouted when she had had enough of being under the microscope.

"You're the one I was sent to look for". Beth had noticed the frustration in Max's voice and at this particular moment she wasn't really in the mood for a fight.

"Really! By who?" Max's patience was wearing thin on the small talk.

Beth rolled her eyes, "God you sure are dumb aren't you. Who do you think that was?"

"How am I supposed to know? I have a lot of people on my back at the moment".

"It was Sandeman…he's the guy I was talking to".

Max paused she didn't believe what she was hearing, "You…you mean that is Sandeman?" she stuttered.

"Well duh! Who did you think I was talking too".

"You're not another one of his wack children are you? Cause I think I've had enough of them to last a life time", Max said slipping in a hint of sarcasm. Max and Logan had been looking for Sandeman for nearly two years and now out of nowhere she was standing a few feet away from where Sandeman had been hiding. "You mean that's Sandeman…in that building," pointing over to where she had just been spying through the window.

"Yep that's Sandeman, how many times you gotta ask?" said the woman. "He has been looking for you after he saw the whole hostage thing at Jam Pony, he contacted me and sent me to look for you".

"So you're a transgenic?" Max asked.

"Well not completely, but that's a whole other story".

Max ignored the woman's comment and turned round to head back to the house. She had no plans on getting this close and letting it slip through her fingers. But she had only got a few steps when she heard a voice shouting after her.

"Where are you going?" the woman said following her at a steady speed.

"Where do you think? I'm going to see him of cause".

"You can't! When we heard the phone ring he left the house out the back way, he is on the run from some really dangerous people", Beth said stopping Max in her tracks.

"You mean White", Max asked, but still hadn't turned round. The mention of his name made her cringe in itself.

"How do you know about White?" Beth asked stepping in front of Max to look her in the eye.

"We've meet", Max said bitterly.

"Really", the woman sounded interested.

"Well when can I see him then?" Max asked.

"Come hear tomorrow I promise he will be here".

"Why should I trust you?" Max questioned.

"You don't really have a choice, do you?" The woman ran off in the dark until Max could no longer see her. Max pulled her phone out her pocket again and rang Logan and Alec one after the other and told them to meet her in half an hour at Sandeman's old place. As Max climbed on her bike she thought things were a little to easy just finding Sandeman like this, something must have been up with the whole scenario.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Max arrived the gang were already there waiting for her so they could find out what was going on. She opened the door and the first person that came into view was Logan. He was standing in front of her with one of his bright smiles, which made the whole room light up. She missed seeing him smile, it was a rare occasion when she got to see one of those lately. Max was soon snapped out of her thought when she heard Alec speaking.

"Hey Maxie", Alec said clapping his hands in front of her face, "Why did you call use here?" Alec sounded exhausted but Max wasn't in the mood to be hearing any more bad news so she decided to ignore that fact.

She walked over to Logan and smiled at him ignoring the others, "I think I've found Sandeman". She was looking up into Logan's eyes and even though there were other people in the room, all that had slipped her attention. Her concentration was completely on Logan. Then there it was, he smiled down at her again, but this time even wider. She knew they must have both been thinking the same thing, the time Logan had sent on trying to track down Sandeman. The amount of times she had gone round to his place and found him asleep at his computer because he had been working all night on his contacts. Max thought nothing could have pulled them away from this moment until she heard Joshua howling with excitement.

"Father!", Joshua shouted the loudest he possibly could.

"What do you mean you _think?_ You either have or you haven't", Alec said.

Logan's grin on his face was expanding cheek to cheek by the minute but he never said anything.

"I mean I saw him, well I think it's him", Max repeated, looking back at Logan to see every reaction he showed. She loved this man so much, and this virus was really starting to be a pain in the ass. How close and yet so far at the same time.

"You mean you called us up and made us hurry round here and you don't even know if it's really him. Didn't you talk to him?" Alec said just getting more annoyed by the minute.

Max knew she had very little patience and now she was starting to think that all the transgenics had this flaw, "No I didn't get a chance to". Max looked Logan in the eyes ignoring everyone else in the room. "I saw that girl I told you about, the one in my dream, she was hanging around outside Terminal City. It took me a while but I'm sure I had seen her before".

"What girl?" Alec said sounding more intrigued at the mention of a female. He instantly straightened up and ran his hand through his scruffy hair.

Max filled Alec and Joshua in on the woman in her dream. "…I followed her and saw her talking with this man. She followed me back to my bike when she heard my phone go off outside…Sorry about that by the way", she said looking at Logan. Max went silent just by looking into Logan's eyes, almost hypnotizing her.

"Hey Maxie, I didn't come here so I could she you and lover boy make goo goo eyes with each other", Alec said bringing her out of her trance.

"Oh…she confronted me. After we talked for a while she told me that it was Sandeman back there. But when I went to go talk to him it was to late he had already gone". Max finished not even stopping to give any backchat to Alec about the comment he had made about her and Logan.

"How do you know you can trust this woman?" Alec asked.

"I don't". Max and Logan were still staring at each other, even though Max know she shouldn't get to excited because it may not even be him but she couldn't help think maybe everything will be ok between her and Logan after all.

"So why did you need us to come here?" Alec said sounding desperate to leave.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your night, but I thought you might want to know," Max said. "I'm going to see him tomorrow".

"Joshua come too".

"Yeah sure you can come big fella", Max said.

Joshua's face light up, "Joshua see father again". He said grabbing Alec by the shoulder's and shaking him.

Max liked to see Joshua happy after all the things he had been through. It was about time he had some happiness in his life.

"It's great you've found him an' all but I'm outer here, I have plans to stick to. You coming dog boy?"

"Joshua coming Alec".

As they walked to the door Max could hear Joshua say "Father come back, Joshua happy". That brought a smile to her face, all she hoped was that this was actually Sandeman she had seen.

When Max looked back in the room she realised it was only her and Logan left but there was no awkwardness, Logan hadn't said a word since Max had arrived she was wondering what he was thinking. "So", Max said trying to break the silence, even though it wasn't really bothering her.

"So," Logan repeated not knowing quite what to say. "You believe this is really Sandeman?"

"I hope so".

"Me too", Logan said smiling, which created those dimples in his cheeks Max loved so much, she couldn't help but smile back, it was infectious. "Maybe then he will be able to fix this thing", Logan said referring to the virus, it didn't need to be said.

"That's the plan", Max said smiling and staring into Logan's eyes.

"Let's hope this time nothing gets in our way". He reached out and took her gloved hand in this own. Max looked down to see the barrier of material between their skins.

"Hey, when have we ever had it easy", Max said squeezing Logan's hand in her own.

They were only standing a few feet away from each other and all Logan wanted to do was run his fingers through Max's long brown hair, and kiss those lips he had longed after for so long.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then". Max asked quickly. "I mean you are coming aren't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world", Logan said setting off towards the door to leave.

"Great", Max was still smiling when she had left the house and was heading back to her bike.

When she got back to Terminal City she went to where she sleep and lay down on her bed thinking about how things may work out in the end after all. She fell asleep in minutes and started to have the same dream as before. And again Max was following that same woman like before. It was like she was looking in on what was happened in her dream and she saw the girl get shot by someone who looked a lot like White. Max woke up in a cold sweat not sure why she was having all these dreams about this mysterious woman.

It felt so real to Max, but in the dream she just stood there and watched as White shot this girl who's name she still had to find out. Why was this girl linked with finding Sandeman and White, this wasn't good news. But if it would get her and Logan back together she would do anything. Max decided she wasn't going to get any sleep so she headed for the media centre, maybe talking to some other transgenics would help her get her mind of the dreams she'd had two nights running now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max meet at Logan's apartment the next morning, she stood waiting outside the door wondering whether to go in or to wait till he came out to meet her. She looked down at the door handle and reached out then retracted her hand away again. Everything was awkward between them whenever they meet up because of the virus, Max hated the long silences they had whenever they bumped into each other. Before the virus it was hard for her to stay away from Logan, but now everything just felt wrong. She sometimes wished that she never went to blow up Manticore, everything was great before then, getting better even. If everything had stayed the same you never know her and Logan might have even been together now. All she had was hope that her and Logan would find a cure and get the chance to be together but even that was starting to wear a little thin.

Just at that moment Logan opened the door, "Oh, didn't hear you there! Did you knock?" Logan asked unsure, but positive he hadn't heard anything.

Max stood there for a while before speaking, "Nah, just about to", she said shaking her head.

Logan looked at Max thinking how beautiful she looked and all he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. But instead he had to stick to just talking to her, he was happy she hadn't ran away, which is what the old Max would have done at the first sight of the virus. "So where's Joshua?"

"He's waiting by the car, he's excited to see Sandeman…" she said, "He woke me up this morning at 4 o'clock he's like a kid on Christmas morning waiting to open the presents".

"This Sandeman must be some guy for Joshua to get that excited!"

"I hope so, but I'm kinda scared to meet him, he did create me after all".

"You're scared I didn't think you got scared", Logan replied with a shy grin on his face.

"Okay not so much scared as nervous then", she said shifting on her feet. Standing here alone with Logan was starting to make her uncomfortable. She never thought she'd feel that way about Logan, ever since she meet him, they just seemed to mesh.

"Don't be. I'm right here for you if need be", Logan said smiling before realizing that he probably just made this situation worse when he saw the caged look on Max's face. She looked like she was about to bolt in the other direction down the hall. "We better go then before Joshua gets impatient and starts his first driving lessons".

Max smiled feeling better about the change of conversation. As they both walked down the corridor, there was silence the whole way. Max could see that Logan felt awkward but had no idea what to say at this point. Once she could see the light coming from the car park, she felt relief that there wasn't much further for them to go. When she heard Joshua shout "Hurry up, Joshua can't wait no longer". Max looked at Logan and they both smiled, "What did I tell you", was all she could say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan, Max and Joshua were all piled into Logan's car as they headed to see Sandeman, Joshua was really excited because he was getting the chance to see his father again. He was sitting in the back seat with a huge grin on his face.

Whilst Max sat in the front next to Logan, neither of them had said a word, Max guessed Logan was trying not to get his hopes up in being able to find a cure for their virus. She tried not to think about the fact that this wasn't really Sandeman they were going to see but instead it was a trap of White's and this woman Max had followed was in on it. Max looked over at Logan and couldn't help but think how wonderful it would be to hold hands with Logan again without having to wear gloves, she never thought in a million years that she would take that slight contact for granted. It was unbearable having to see Logan nearly every single day and know that they had once gotten so close to actually being together.

Logan could see Max looking at him so he turned for a brief moment to look back at her, he smiled at her, "Nearly there now", Logan said following the directions Max had told him.

"Joshua see father again. Joshua happy".

Max turned round to look at her K9 friend in the back of the car, Max had never seen Joshua this happy before ever since she had meet him he was always talking about Sandeman. That made Max feel better because it made her think Sandeman was a nice man that would help her and Logan with their problem.

"Yeah Joshua, father close now", Logan said starting to feel more confident about the situation as he got closer.

"Let's just hope it's really him", Max said not so sure.

"Don't worry little fella, father will be there and he will help Max and Logan get busy", Joshua said.

Max and Logan just laughed, Joshua sometimes didn't really know what he was saying or he didn't really care about saying what he really thought. Even though the same thoughts were going through both Max and Logan's heads as well.

Logan turned the corner and there in front of them was supposedly Sandeman's house, "Well there it is", Logan said pointing through the window.

Joshua started jumping up and down in the back seat, which was making the whole car shack excessively.

"Joshua calm down you'll make the car tip over", Max said not even joking at this point.

"Sorry Max. Joshua just really happy".

"Yeah we get that Josh", Max replied.

They all climbed out of the car and headed off to the porch, Joshua ran off ahead as Max and Logan slowly followed. It was like going somewhere with a kid and Max and Logan were the parents.

"So are you excited?" Logan asked.

"I'm just wondering what to say".

"You'll be fine Max", Logan said trying to comfort her.

"What if he's completely different to how I expected him? After what Joshua told me about him".

"Max just calm down everything will be ok".

When Max and Logan got to the front door Max was about to reach out and knock when the door opened and the young woman who Max had followed the other night stepped out.

"Oh it's you, Sandeman's in there waiting," the woman said, "I'm out of here I've got more important things to do than have a crappy family reunion". With that she walked off.

"Nice to meet you too", Logan said being sarcastic. But the woman never heard she was already gone. "You know what her and Alec would get on like a house on fire".

Max laughed then opened the door as Joshua pushed past her searching for Sandeman "Father… father!" Joshua shouted, he turned back to look at Max and Logan "Father's here I can smell him".

It made Max feel a bit better because at least now she knew it wasn't a trap. She followed Joshua down the hallway into the far room. She could no longer hear him, "Hey Joshua! Where you gone?" Max asked. She turned the corner and saw Joshua sitting on the floor next to a man sitting in a chair who was stroking Joshua on the head like you would do with a pet dog.

"Max, this is father", Joshua said.

The man got up out of his seat and made his way over to Max and Logan standing in the doorway. He was about six foot tall just a bit smaller than Logan, a full head of silvery grey hair and he was dressed smartly in a suit. Max imagined him with a cane seeing as he must have been using one before but had left it at his old address.

He placed his hands on Max's shoulders, "Finally I have found you", he said not letting go.

Max felt a little uncomfortable so moved away from him but he was still looking at her, "Actually I found you, but there's no need to pick flies".

"Max. Interesting name, you come up with that?"

"No my mom did", Max said being sarcastic.

"You've grown since I last saw you".

"What did you except! That's what normally happens in the years between seven and twenty one".

"You didn't tell me you had meet him before", Logan interrupted, feeling left out of the loop slightly.

"I wasn't sure, I sort of had the feeling we had meet before when I saw his cane at Joshua's", Max said.

"Who are you?" Sandeman looking at Logan.

"I'm Logan I'm a close friend of Max's", he said stretching his hand out to shake, but when he got no response he replaced it casually in his pocket.

"How nice for you", Sandeman said, with an unwelcoming tone to his voice. He turned back and was now staring at Max walk around his room.

"Why did you leave Manticore?" She asked now paying fall attention.

"Some people were after me".

"You mean the same people as White?" Logan said.

"How do you know about White?" Sandeman snapped back at Logan.

"Lets say we've had a few encounters", that sounded weird coming from Max seen as the guy never seemed to leave her alone. White seemed to have a real obsessive problem with her but Max didn't quite understand why, she put it down to the fact she had taken his son away from him.

"So he must already know of my plan".

"Plan, what plan?" Max said demanding an answer.

Sandeman started to walk off and stopped at the doorway because Logan was blocking his path, he didn't even bother saying a word, he just gave Logan a look. "Oh sorry", Logan said stepping aside. Sandeman brushed past him and was heading down into the basement.

"Hey I was talking to you," Max said following him down the stairs. "What plan?!"

"How could he of known?" Sandeman said talking to himself.

"Known what? What's your problem?" Max said. When she got to the bottom step of the basement Max looked up and saw test tubes, chemicals, bottles and many other items that reminded her of being back at Manticore the memories of being operated on flash through her mind.

"When you saw White what did he say?" Sandeman enquired bringing Max out of her thoughts of Manticore experiments.

"Not much really just that all transgenics are going to die. Kinda has a way at making everyone's life depressing doesn't he." Max started walking round looking at his own private lab he had in the basement. When something court her eye in the corner of the room. It was the same bird as the one she had seen in her dreams. "Is this yours?" she said pointing to the black raven perched on a stand.

"He tells me when people are approaching. My own private look out you might say".

Max looked at him strangely. "This is the bird I've been dreaming about Logan", she said turning round to Logan who was standing by the stairs. Too involved in scooping the place out, he didn't like what he saw. He could only imagine what this place was doing to Max, she had enough on her plate without old memories coming back to haunt her.

"When you were in Manticore I sent him to protect you", Sandeman said still rummaging through his belongings obviously looking for something.

"How come I didn't remember him till now?"

"Can't answer that", Sandeman said busy in what he was doing.

"I thought you would know everythin' seein' as you created us", Max said getting fed up of him already. She didn't understand why Joshua liked this guy so much, he seemed annoying to her.

"Tell him about the markings that appeared on your back", Logan said stepping up behind Max with Joshua right behind him. He didn't want to be here any longer than needed so thought he would cut to the chase.

Sandeman smiled, "Markings did you say? It worked then". He sounded pleased with the news and straightened up to hear more.

"What worked? So you did do that to me?" Max said sounding pissed off with the situation, but already knowing deep down the truth.

"Yes it is the plan. I added it into your DNA when I created you, then I was going to find you and translate the markings".

"You did a great job of that".

Joshua came up behind Max, "Little fella, just hear him out".

Max rolled her eyes, she didn't want to brake it to Joshua that this guy he looked up to all this time, was really a lousy good for nothing, so she played along, "Fine, what do they say then?" Max asked.

"It's Ancient Minoan".

"Yeah we know, your crazy son told us", Max said walking over to stand near Logan, she didn't like standing within such close proximity to this Sandeman guy, he freaked her out too much. But then again what was she expecting.

"Who White?"

"No this was your other crazy son…"

"…CJ?" Sandeman cut in before she could finish. "Is he ok? I thought they had him", he was referring to the familiars.

"They did and now they have him again, White shot him I couldn't do anything to help him".

Sandeman went silent.

"So what do they mean?" Max asked again, rolling up her sleeve to show the runes on her wrist.

"Once they are complete then it means you are ready".

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to fight. Its your DNA you're the one who will stop the familiars with their work".

Everything was starting to fall into place in Max's head and she was starting to understand. "Yeah, yeah the coming an' all". Max said remembering what Pay had told her, "But why me?"

"Because you're flawless, you are prefect", Sandeman explained, "I am so proud of you, I did a good job on you".

Max smirked, "You did a good job on me, how do you work that out? I don't remember ever seeing you in Manticore when we were getting shouted at, experimented on and even shot at for doing the tiniest of things wrong. I don't remember seeing you when I was having really bad seizures because you screwed up my DNA".

Logan could see Max's defence system setting in, everything she was saying was true though, he had no right in saying what he had.

Max went on, "So how dare you tell me you had anything to do with how I am now".

"I didn't mean it like that".

Max turned her back and started looking around the place again. Not wanting to look this guy in the face, cause she might end up regretting something. She was starting to think that all these familiars were seriously messed up.

Sandeman started talking but Max was zoning out at what he was saying, "When the shroud of death covers the face of the earth. The ones whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless", he said repeating what Logan had told her all that time back at Jam Pony.

_Flashback_

As Max looked around at the scene in front of her, all she could think was that it was her fault they were in this situation. "It's me White wants. I'm going out there", Max said walking back to Logan.

He turns to look at her, "No way!" he stated.

"He wants this thing to end as badly as possible. And I won't let that happen".

"Max, you're not goin' out there", Logan repeated raising his voice, so other people had caught on to their conversation.

"I have to", Max pleaded looking him in the eyes. She looked over at Gem in pain and realises that if they come in here with guns blazing they wouldn't allow that child to live. It would be dead before it was even born, Max could never live with that on her shoulders. She didn't care what they would do to her, but hurting the ones she loved would be much worse.

"Max listen to me…" He was fighting the urge to take her by the arms so that she would look at him. He reached in to his pocket puling out a scrunched up piece of paper and started unfolding it. "After you left, I translated the new runes on your skin".

Joshua who had been standing there patiently listening all this time, took the paper off Logan glancing at the marking on it, "Is that the message from Father?"

"That's right. I think it's complete now. The symbols have multiple meanings, but the gist is something like: When the shroud of death covers the face of the earth. The one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless", Logan said calmly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Max asks shaking her head.

"It means something really, really bad, like maybe biblically bad is going to happen…"

"…And you're the one who's going to stop it", Original Cindy finished Logan's sentence for him. She had been looking over Joshua's shoulder the whole time.

As Max was thinking on this huge piece of information she had just been given, she didn't notice Mole coming over, "Look…" he said with his booming voice over everyone else's. "…if all this is about White getting Max. I mean specifically Max, then she should go out there".

"Forget it!" Logan almost shouted back.

At this point Max could only hear parts of the argument going on in front of her. All this had been too much information to process. "…_He'll leave us alone because she's gone_", Max knew White, and she also knew that it wasn't only about her. Yeah he wanted her dead, but he wanted every transgenic dead. Even if she had gone out there she know he would come in here and kill anything that moved. She would do no one any good going out there, Logan had a point. Plus she needed to protect Logan, she would never allow anything to happen to him if she was within distance of it happening. She could never watch him die in front of her, God only knows how he must have felt when it was the other way round.

She could hear Logan's calming voice echoing before recognizing where she was again, in Sandeman's basement. "You mean, the marking aren't complete then?" She asked but knowing the answer anyway from what he was saying.

"No, you still have some time".

"Yeah but what does all that mean?" Logan repeated.

"Over time the familiars have perfected themselves so that they are immune to this virus they have created. That's what's in the snake blood. They have made themselves stronger by infecting themselves with its venom". He paused before continuing, "Millions of years ago these snakes were found in a cave out in the desert in what is known as New Mexico now. The legends say that this man was bitten and after becoming seriously ill for a while he recovered and became stronger. Then when his wife became pregnant with their first child, it was born deformed. They had two more children but when the third was born it was un-like the others. This child had incredible speed and never became ill".

"So what, that was the first familiar?" Logan asked intrigued at what he was finding out.

"Through time we have made ourselves stronger, faster, and impervious to pain".

"What for?" Max asked.

"Because they have created a virus which they plan on infecting every being with, they will do this on our next eclipse, January third".

"That's three months away", Logan added.

"But what they don't know is that I have made the transgenics immune to this particular strain of virus. You will not get ill from the virus but anyone who isn't a transgenic or a familiar will…".

"…Die", Max almost whispered looking at Logan. "How do we stop this?" She added all of a sudden desperate to hear what he had to say.

"You fight them".

"Oh great and there's me thinking it was going to be simple", Max added. "What's with these rich scientists, can't they find something better to do in their spare time, instead of taking over the world".

"I didn't want any part in it. That's why I left, I wanted to help people, cure diseases".

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" Max said pouting her lips.

"Let me see the markings", Sandeman said changing conversation.

"You must be joking, I'm not taking my clothes off for you I don't even know you", Max said crossing her arms over her chest and walking as far away from him as possible.

"It's the only way for you to stop the familiars going ahead with their plan I need to see if you are ready".

"I don't care I'm not going to take my clothes off for you". She suddenly stood upright.

"Is there no other way?" Logan asked, not wanting Max to naked in front of this wack job anymore than Max did.

"Well if you find Beth she knows how to translate some of it", Sandeman said. "Get her to copy them down".

"Who's Beth?" Max said.

"The woman you followed the other night, she's the only other person able to decode it. But I don't know where she went".

"I'll find her, don't worry", Max said really just wanting to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Not really as worried as I am scared about her. She gets into so much trouble, she has one hell of a mouth on her".

Logan thought that must be how all transgenics were made because Max was, and still is sometimes that way with him, but that was one thing he loved about her.

"We better blaze, need to start looking for that Beth as soon as possible, the more time we spend on it the better", Max said looking at Logan hoping that he would catch on at the fact she wanted to leave.

"Joshua doesn't want to go yet", he said sounding like a little child, who wanted his own way.

"Don't worry Joshua I'll see you again soon", Sandeman said.

Joshua sighed.

They all headed back up the stairs, but Max stayed back for a moment to talk to Sandeman in private.

"Seein' as I'm doing you a favour, you can do me one? When they took me back to Manticore that bitch Renfro injected me with this disease that will kill Logan if we touch. Can you help?"

"No problem," Sandeman said, "I need a blood sample though".

"Do whatever but keep this to yourself I don't want Logan finding out".

"It's our little secret", Sandeman winked, he got out a syringe from the box near him and took Max's blood.

"Are you coming Max?" Logan shouted down the stairs.

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec," Max said back, "Remember not a word to anyone or else". Max walked off leaving Sandeman on his own.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked when he saw her approaching the top if the stairs.

"Oh nothing important he was just saying how nice it is to see me again".

"Oh ok, so where to now?" Logan said.

"Let's go back to Terminal City, I can ask Alec to help us look for this Beth".

"Terminal city it is then," Logan said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandeman looked down at the table and moved a few papers out the way to reveal a silver folder. He opened it up flipping through the pages. Then he reached in to his pocket and pulled out his cell phone punching in a number. "Yeah it's me", he said to the woman who picked up.

"Do you have her?"

"Yeah everything's going as planned", Sandeman answered smiling at the thought.

"Well what do you think?"

"She's perfect", he stated, referring to Max.

"What about the virus?"

"Yes that is a problem. But I can soon get that fixed, she's no good to us with this virus in her system anyway. Plus you never know we might get lucky her and this boyfriend of hers are extremely desperate for the cure. If they copulate we will have a chance to do further tests", Sandeman looked down at the folder he had in his hands. It showed all the tests the CDC had performed on Max a while back at Harbour Lights.

He had been following anything on the news about people being admitted to hospitals and when a report came on about a girl infected with a dangerous disease the light came on in his head and he knew this must have been 452. '_His special little one', _he knew he could relax knowing that his plans would work.

"You will contact me when the virus is out the way", the female voice said bringing him out his trance.

"That's the plan. Speak soon Renfro", with that Sandeman hung the phone up.

A/N: I really hope you review after reading, you could say I'm obsessed with reviews, but they really make me happy and in the mood to write more. Please review anything even if it's just a few words of wisdom. Thank you and peace out. Thank you to wag for looking over this before I posted it.


	6. Lady Luck

Title: **_Created to Kill_**: PART ONE

Name: X-318

Rating: PG-13 but may turn into an R later on in story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters involved in this story, except for Beth. They are the property of James Cameron and Fox.

Summary: I'm sorry this chapter is late in getting posted, I've been having trouble with my computer, fingers crossed that it's fixed now so I can post more often. At the moment I'm suppose to be doing a load of Art coursework to be handed in tomorrow, but I didn't want you to think that I had upped and disappeared on you. Guess it will be an all nighter for me. I've been hearing a lot that people are scared to review stories because they think the writer will stop, its very upsetting when that happens, but I promise that will not happen with me. I will try my hardest to put up a chapter every week, so please don't stop reading. Thank you so much for all your reviews, I was over the moon when I saw them, please keep it up cause it reassures me knowing that you like the way it's going. I will be writing what you've all been waiting for very soon, with Max and Logan's relationship – I hope you like it I've been working on it for ages now. In answer to Lolly81, I will try my best with the torture of Renfro, and _maybe_ to the premonitions, don't want to give too much away- thank you so much for your review the longer the better J. Hi to gtwallichs its nice to know new people are reading my story. Its great to see the regulars are still reading, idlehands452 trust me you'll get your M/L action I love those stories myself. PeachyKeen your review was great and reassuring, thanks. Anyway on with the story!

**Chapter 6: **Lady Luck.

As Alec rounded the corner in Terminal City, after leaving his sleeping quarters, he collided straight into a woman. His first thought was that she must have been a transgenic. The amount of them lately that just kept flooding through the doors was unbelievable, but this one he didn't recognise. As he came face to face he reached out on instinct to steady himself and the woman in front of him. On closer inspection he realised that he had never seen her around these parts before. She had long black hair that flowed down her body almost to the small of her back. She had a dark tan, not to different to that of Max's, and her height was slightly shorter than Max's.

The look on the intruders face resembled that of a child's after been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Alec still held a firm grip on her forearms as she struggled to get free. "Who the hell are you?" he asked not too politely.

The woman continued to ignore him, instead she was trying to think of a way out of the situation. She didn't want anyone knowing she had been here, and she especially didn't want to be bombarded with a load of questions either. Socializing wasn't one of her strong suits. She looked down at the floor as to avoid eye contact with the transgenic.

"Hay I asked you a question!" Alec said letting go because he could feel how uncomfortable she was becoming. But he remanded standing in front of her as to stop her from running. As Alec stood there still receiving no response, something in the back of his head was bugging him, but he couldn't quite figure it out. "Not very talkative are yah?" he said bending down to try to see her face.

"Will you just let me pass", she said, maintaining her view of the floor.

"What's your problem? All I wanna know is why you're in Terminal City… Are you a new comer to the band of freaks? Cause you're all to welcome if so", Alec said giving one of his dazzling smiles, he had spent way too much time in this joint and a female companion wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"Same old 494", she whispered disgusted at the thoughts she knew were running through his head. She could remember Alec from Manticore and she never really clicked with him there either, he always had a way of repulsing her.

Alec could hardly pick up on what she had said, "What was that?" he questioned.

"Don't you ever shut up?" she barked looking up to see his face properly for the first time since they had bumped into each other.

Then it all clicked Alec remembered where he had seen her before, and surprise surprise it was from Manticore. As his hopes were immediately dashed of getting anywhere with this female, he tried his best to stay cool. "I remember you now, you're from Manticore. You're the one who told Renfro about my dealings on the side, what was your problem anyway?" Alec asked stepping back slightly so that they were no longer standing so close.

**_Manticore Headquarters, Wyoming, 2020_**

_"Shut up you still have another 200 press-ups", Beth shouted standing over Alec as he pushed up off the ground. They had been in this cell for ages now and the thought of spending even more time with this guy sicken her to the pits of her stomach. She was always trained to act like a solider, and the way Alec acted after returning from a mission a while back was not how they were trained. He was sarcastic, witty, and always about the fun. _

_"When did you get so mean? You need to chill out babe", Alec said as he did another press up. Not affected by the vigorous workout in the least._

_"If you stopped talking we would both be out of here a lot quicker you know"._

_"Maybe I'm enjoying myself", Alec said flashing her a smile on the way up from another push up._

_"Really", Beth said placed her foot on top of Alec's back to make it more difficult for him. "Still enjoying it now? Baby"._

_"Could you answer me one question?" Alec asked as sweat started to drip from his forehead, after he received no answer he went ahead and asked anyway. "Do you have a hint of K9 DNA that makes you such a bitch?" First of all pleased with his comment but soon regretting it as Beth kicked him square in the side of his chest. He collapsed to the floor ignoring the pain so she wouldn't know she'd won. _

_Beth applied even more pressure on his back making it hard for him to push up from the floor._

_"At least you know that if being a soldier doesn't work out for you, you could always go work in a house of pain", Alec said not giving up just yet._

_"Don't you ever shut up", Beth pleaded for silence, why was it she had to baby-sit this loser. She'd rather have been anywhere else than here with 494._

_"Not really, it's part of my charm"._

_"Well it doesn't seem to be working on me"._

_"That's because I'm not aiming any of it at you", Alec said ignoring her reaction as he continued his punishment. Alec had done another 50 press-ups and sweat was stating to appear on his chest shocking through the fabric of his t-shirt, he had already done 1000 before hand._

_"May I ask why you were selling those cigars and drugs in the first place?" Beth asked, interested in why he would want to go through all this if it wasn't necessary. _

_"No you may not", Alec said all the banter and sarcasm distinguished from his tone. "Someday I will see you again and you'll be sorry for this"._

_"I'm shaking in my boots 494". _

_-_

"Ok now you've had your epiphany, can I leave now?" Beth demanded pulling Alec out of his thoughts.

"Looks like I'm finally getting my own back on you for squealing on me", Alec said smiling to himself and folding his arms over his chest, thinking of where he could take this. "Now I have you where I want you I'm gonna milk this for all its worth".

Beth having enough of the chitchat took her opportunity to walk away whilst Alec was deep in thought. But just as she had gained a few feet in distance she felt his hand wrap round her wrist. Her immediate instinct took action as she jammed her heal into his foot, and whilst he was busy hopping on one foot, she spun round and connected the palm of her hand with his nose, causing him to fly back and land flat on his back. She walked over to him looking down at what she was pleased to have caused.

"Did no one ever teach you to play nice", Alec asked readying himself to stand. But as she turned to leave an overwhelming impulse took over as his hand reached out grabbing her ankle. Next thing he knew she was lying face down on top of him, a look of shock evident on her face. "If you wanted to be on top honey, you only had to say so," Alec joked, "But don't you think we're moving a little fast seen as though we've only just meet?"

Beth decided there would be no harm in playing along a bit, so she reached up stroking her hand up his bare arm, she could feel the hairs on his arm stand up. The look of shock on his face was well worth it, "You know what maybe I've been to hasty. Now that I look, you've got the most gorgeous eyes", she continued searching his face for a response.

His body had gone stiff beneath her and she was trying her best to not burst out laughing. He was obviously all talk but when it came down to it he couldn't handle the heat. She moved her hand between their bodies moving constantly south as Alec's eyes started to bulge from his head. As her face started to move closer to his own, Alec decided he had had enough of the fun and games. Rolling over so he was now on top, their bodies so close they could feel each other's heat radiating. Now he could see the shock transfer to Beth's face she hadn't expected him to do that, all she had planned was to mess with his head a bit. As his lips grew even closer Beth's heartbeat started to speed up, was it that he was about to kiss her, or was it that her plan had gone so horribly wrong and she was now trapped. But all she could really think about was, _why wasn't she bothering to move_.

_Get a grip_, she shouted to herself, finally finding the strength to push him off her as their lips slightly brushed past each other's. She jumped to her feet running her hands through her hair and straightening her clothes. Alec got up pleased at how things had worked out in the end.

Beth looked at him not knowing what to say next so instead opting to leave, she hurried down the corridor trying her hardest to get as far away as possible.

"Hey! Where you going?" Alec said following.

"No where in particular", Beth said sounding as normal as she could after something like that had happened. _Was she getting feelings towards 494?_ She thought but quickly pushed it a side, she had never felt like this around anyone before, not even her boyfriend back in Canada, was that wrong of her, was it something to do with their DNA.

Alec decided it would be best to change conversation, the silence was starting to bug him. "If you're looking for Max, she's not here", he said finally catching up with her. Thinking she may have seen Max on TV when the hostage situation t Jam Pony was broadcast.

"I know she's with Sandeman", refusing to make eye contact. _Am I in heat or something? Nah can't be…well then what the hells wrong with me, just raise your head and look at him._

"How did you know that?" Alec asked confused.

"Because I've just left them alone at Sandeman's to talk, I wasn't in the mood for some soppy family reunion".

"So _you're_ the woman Max followed the other day".

"Well done Sherlock," Beth said being sarcastic and trying her best to concentrate on the conversation instead of his body on top of hers.

"The name's Alec", he said stretching his hand out.

Beth ignored his gesture, she didn't need to be shaking his hand after what just happened. "Beth, she said plainly not slowing down.

"How come you know Sandeman? No one knew him at Manticore".

"He always visited me and we've keep in contact since the place got burnt down".

As they approached the media centre Alec decided that he should introduce her to the guys, just encase they saw her around and were wondering who she was. Before Beth knew what was going on Alec had draped his arm round her shoulders and was escorting her into the room closest to them, "Hey everybody listen up this is Beth she's a transgenic like us", Alec announced catching the attention of almost everyone in the room.

All of a sudden Beth felt incredibly uncomfortable with at least twenty pairs of eyes focused on her, "You know what Alec I really have to get going", she whispered squirming out from under his embrace.

Alec ignored her comment and instead grabbed her by the hand pulling her further into the room.

Before she knew it she was surrounded, _Geez they mustn't get a lot of visitors, _Beth thought as she tried to listen to what this transgenic was saying to her. He was obviously one of the earlier batches from the looks of his face, he had only a few hairs present on his head and his face had growths protruding from it. "Nice to meet you Beth", Dix said as he extended his hand to shake with hers.

Alec and Beth went to sit down over by Mole, "So where've you been hiding?" Mole asked.

"I've been in Canada, until Sandeman called me back".

"What's so great about Canada? Everyone seems to be disappearing over there", Alec piped up.

"Well at least it's not a dump like this place", Beth couldn't hold herself back from saying it.

"Excuse me, but this is our home you're insulting", Mole said chewing on his cigar.

"Sorry but it's not exactly the Ritz is it".

When Max, Logan and Joshua arrived back at Terminal City, Logan killed the engine as the car fell into complete silence. Joshua looked back and fourth between Max and Logan and decided to give them some time alone, he climbed out the car after thanking Logan leaving Max and Logan to talk, he always felt like he was in the way.

Logan turned in his seat to look at Max. She had a smile tugging on the ends of her lips and was staring out the window not focusing on anything in particular. "So that went well", he said searching her face in order to determine what she was thinking about. This was the first time in a while he had seen her so happy about how things were working out. He could have sat there all day just looking at her sitting beside him. It didn't feel like there was a barrier between them anymore, except for the obvious one that stopped them from touching.

"Huh!" Max said turning to look at Logan she had been too busy daydreaming about how things would be if Sandeman found the cure. She hadn't realised that she was smiling like an idiot, "What did you say?" she asked looking into Logan's beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes that had been broadcast over so many peoples televisions but only she knew the real person that they belonged to, those eyes she could look at all day long. If this cure worked, she didn't know how she would tear herself away from them.

"Doesn't matter", Logan said unable to hide his smile after seeing Max so happy again, like old times.

Max returned the smile giggling when she realised how stupid they had been for taking so long to get back to this comfortable environment. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Max asked keeping eye contact.

Logan decided to bite the bullet and go for it, "I was thinking about how beautiful you look when you're happy", he said not regretting that he had said it. A few months ago he would have been too scared to say something so out there encase she would have ran from the emotions, but at this moment it felt right.

Max looked down at her lap, hoping Logan wouldn't see her blush from his compliment. She felt his gloved hand reach under her chin and tilt her head up, so their eyes meet for a second time. She had never felt this way about anyone before, when they had found the temporary cure to the virus and she was dancing with him. She had gone weak at the knees, he was the only person she had ever felt comfortable enough to let her guard down enough to allow them in. He had a power over her that even when she had lied to him about her relationship with Alec, she still couldn't stay away.

Max shifted position so she was facing Logan head on, one leg under the other, "Is it just me? Or do you think this has all been a little too easy?" Max asked changing the subject.

"It's about time we have a little luck on our side", Logan said happy Max didn't run when he touched her. "Do you want to come by mine while we figure out how we're going to find this Beth character?"

"You know I'd love to…" Logan could sense the, _but_ coming on, "…but I should probably check in on what's new in the transgenic underground, the problems with being the one in charge". When she saw the look of disappointment on Logan's face she decided she shouldn't leave it there, "But I'll swing by straight after, you can count on it", she flashed him one of her smiles as she saw his face light up once more.

"I better get going", Max said realising she wouldn't be able to sit there all day, as much as she would love to.

"Yeah I suppose so".

Max opened the door and climbed out. After closing the door behind her she leaned in through the window, shifting from each foot unable to actually tear herself away from him. Their eyes meet once again as they smiled at each other tentatively. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much but she couldn't help herself, she felt giddy and excited to be there.

"Guess I'll speck to you soon then", Logan said enjoying her company so much he didn't want her to leave.

"You can count on it", Max said still unable to leave this place she found so relaxing. "This will all work out, won't it", she asked her smile slowly fading at the thought of it not.

Logan reacted to her change in mood by reaching out to hold her hand in his. Max's eyes drifted down and she placed her other hand over his, making it impossible for him to move away. Their heads started to inch forward after seeing how Max had responded, once they were only inches apart and Max could feel his breath on her face, her stomach started to do back flips causing her heart to beat faster. If only she could erase the distance left between them with a simple touch of their lips. She could see Logan's lips moving but the words weren't reaching her ears, she tried to concentrate on what words his mouth was formulating. "I'm not going to let it happen any other way", he said stroking his thumb over her leather-encased hand.

They could have stayed there in that position all day if it weren't for the sound of her mobile going off in her jacket pocket, "They always have a way of ruining our moment", Max said pulling her hands free from Logan's warm ones. "I better go before they send out a search team to look for me", she joked, "But I'll most defiantly swing by later". Max started to retreat from the car still unable to brake eye contact until she arrived at the entrance to Terminal City, when she turned and ran off to catch up with Joshua.

Logan started up the engine and drove off round the corner in order to park the Aztec. He didn't have far to go to arrive at his destination seen as, his new apartment was the other end of Terminal City.

When Max court up with Joshua in the tunnel they headed straight for the media centre. Max still unable to shift the grin on her face.

"Did Max ask father for help?" Joshua questioned seeing how happy his friend was.

"Yes Joshua but don't tell Logan if it doesn't work out I don't want him to get his hopes up to just have them be crushed again like before", Max said the seriousness back in her voice. That would be the worst thing in the world to see Logan hurt again on account of her.

"What about Max's hopes?"

"Doesn't matter I've been through it before I can handle it again. Don't worry Joshua I'm not giving up that easily".

Joshua reached out placing a firm hand on her shoulder for reassurance, "Joshua not give up either, Joshua here for Max".

They turned the corner and collided into Dix, as he dropped the papers he had been carrying all over the floor "Have you seen Alec?" Max said, thinking he could help find this girl.

"Yeah sure he's in the media centre with our new friend", Dix said, busy picking up his papers.

Max bent over to help him, a curious look on her face, "New friend?" Max questioned, handing over a pile of tatty papers.

"Yeah, Beth she arrived when you went out".

This day was just getting better and better according to Max, she didn't think anything could change her mood now, "Thanks Dix, you're a life saver", Max wrapped her arms around Dix causing him to wobble a bit and nearly loss his balance, Max got up and ran off before anything else could be said. All he could hear was Max shouting back to him as she disappeared round the corner, "I'll catch you later".

"Sure thing Max", Dix said probably more to himself than anyone. His face started to turn a deep shade of red from Max hugging him, he had blushed from the welcoming gesture, and no one had ever been that genuine with expressing emotions towards him before and didn't quite know how to take it.

"Well that was easy", Max thought to herself. When she arrived the first thing she saw was Alec, Mole and Beth sitting round the table in the corner. Mole throw some cards down and shouted, "Not again I'm not gonna have any cigars left at this rate", he was not pleased at how things had worked out, no one had beat him before at this game, and the anger was evident on his face.

Max walked over to the group, "Well, well, well nice way to welcome are guest?" she said not sounding happy in the least. "Who's idea was this?"

"Actually it was mine", Beth said, "It's been a nice friendly game of poker hasn't it boys", she asked looking round at the array of faces that looked like they were either going to cry or attack her.

"I hope it's not strip poker", Max said, a look of disgust as the image flashed through her head. It was not a pretty sight, as she shook her head to rid her mind of the disturbing picture.

"No what do you take me for?" Beth said, taking offence to Max's comment.

"It's not you I'm worried about", Max gave Alec a look, as he just smiled right back at her kicking himself inside for not thinking of the idea, which would defiantly have livened up the atmosphere. But then again the thought of Mole crept into his head, he jumped up in his seat as everyone turned to look at him. He just brushed it off with one of his thousand dollar smiles before everyone went back to what they had been talking about before he interrupted them.

"She's taking all my cigars instead", Mole said as he got up to walk off, he wasn't in the mood to play nice anymore.

"What do you need cigars for?" Max asked, giving Beth a look of interest.

"To sell obviously," Beth said before diverting her attention back to her winnings, "Hey! Where do you think your going you owe me", she shouted over to Mole, who was trying his best to creep away un-noticed, with was a hard task to do when you were over six feet tall, and with striking features no one else possessed.

"Don't worry I'm not going far, where would I go?" Mole said turning back for a brief second before pretending he had more important things to do around this place.

"Max this is Beth", Alec said, forgetting his manners for a moment as he introduced their new member of the gang.

"I know".

"How do you know? I don't remember every telling you", Beth said, feeling uncomfortable when people knew things about her that she hadn't told them already. It was probably something to do with her training back at Manticore, they were taught to keep a low profile, if any information got into the wrong hands she would have to pay for it.

Max could see the uncomfortable look on her face, she could remember being that paranoid all the time not allowing anybody in, "You didn't Sandeman did", she finished.

"That's great thanks for the family reunion an' all, but I better be going", Beth said a hint of sarcasm in her voice that all three transgenics knew all too well. Maybe Logan was right about them all having some kind of Manticore wit encoded in their DNA.

Max was so busy thinking about Logan she only noticed at last minute as Beth was walking out the door, "No wait," Max said running after her, "I need you to help me with something". She slowly down as she caught up, turning round for a second to see that Alec had followed her.

"What's that?" Beth pitied her not sounding interested in the slightest.

"To decode the markings on my back".

"And why should I obey you?" Beth asked folding her arms waiting for the excuse to come about them being family, or something along those lines. But when it never came her arms dropped back down to her side. It was then that she noticed Alec was standing by her side almost too close for comfort after what had happened in the hall way before, she stepped to the side to create a larger distance.

"Because it's what Sandeman wanted", Max said knowing that would soften her and make it impossible for her to say _no_.

Beth felt a pang of guilt at the mention of the man she saw as her only father figure, "Fine then, where?"

"Follow me, we can do it at Logan's", Max continued down the corridor expecting her to follow.

"Who's Logan? Your boyfriend, I think I'm going to puke", Beth said being her usual delightful self.

"He's not my boyfriend", Max said the usual line she said to everyone to get them off her back.

"_We're not like that_", Alec said mocking the same old denial that came out Max's mouth. He started to laugh to himself at his attempt to wind Max up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Max asked not turning round to see the fruits of his labour, of getting to see the annoyed look on her face.

"I was gonna join you lovely ladies on your expedition to _Loooogan's_" Alec said attending the Logan to piss her off even more.

Max stopped in her tracks turning round to see Alec and Beth standing behind her. Beth was starting to think that Alec annoyed Max as much as he did her, at that thought she relaxed knowing it wasn't just her. "Oh no, you're not coming with us, you're gonna march your ass back to the media room and keep an eye out for any going ons", Max said in a matter of fact tone.

Alec tried the best, hurt face he could muster, "But…" he complained like a child.

"But nothing Alec, it's an order", Max said knowing she had him now.

Alec turned round and headed back in the direction he came. Both girls could hear him muttering to himself obviously not pleased that he couldn't tag along, as they both burst out laughing. The rest of the journey was in complete silence, but there was nothing awkward about it.

When they arrived at Logan's Max opened the door knowing Logan would have left it open expecting her to turn up at some time, she allowed for Beth to go first into the hall and closed the door behind her. "Wait here", Max almost whispered wanting to surprise Logan instead of let him know that she had arrived with her usual, _hey_ as she normally would to make him aware of her presence. She wanted to see the look on his face when he saw that she had already found Beth. Walked off to look for Logan leaving Beth on her own to wonder round and make herself comfortable.

Beth instantly started nosing around, it was part of her nature. Looking at Logan's possessions and admiring his taste in fashion, when she saw something in the corner of her eye, it was probably the shininess of the object and the magpie in her DNA that drew her to take a closer look. When she was close enough to pick it up, she did so and marvelled at its expensive look about it. As she calculated in her mind how much she could get for this pair of white gold cufflinks, she heard footsteps approaching from behind, she turned to come face to face with a tall handsome man. His hair was spiked up and he had great taste in fashion, which helped explain the decor of the apartment. Her eye's drifted up and stopped to look into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Were you all trained to steel at Manticore?" Logan asked the rhetorical question on everyone's lips, as his eyes fell to her hand at which he saw her holding his property. He took a step closer recognising this young woman from the one that had left Sandeman's house in an urgent manner to get as far away as possible.

"So you must be Logan", Beth said extending the hand she had his cufflinks in to shake hands, "Not that bad", she said raising an eyebrow at his handsome features.

"Excuse me", Logan said questioning what he had heard, whether he had heard correctly or not.

"So you're Max's other half, shame, all the good ones get away", she said still with her hand extended waiting for him to make a move.

Max walked up behind Logan, taking a quick glance over this body noticing he had changed into a pair of tight fitting black trousers, which showed off all the right places. Max eyes drifted to his ass as a twinkle sparkled in her eyes at the pleasing view before her. She quickly diverted her eyes noticing that he had put on his pale blue turtleneck that defined his chest muscles that much more. She could see that he had an arrangement was her favourite foods on the counter as she had gone to find him, he was obviously planning something for later and now she had ruined his surprise. "This is Beth", she said startling him, with her calm voice from behind.

Logan turned round to see Max had still not been able to budge the smile on her face, "That was quick", Logan said referring to Max finding Beth so quickly.

"You know me I don't like to waste time", Max joked, continuing their comfortable moment with some banter they used to knock back and fourth all the time before the virus. She thought they was no need in making everything depressing anymore she might as well enjoy the time she did have with Logan not knowing what may happen next.

"And your Logan, nice to meet you", Beth said reaching out to shack hands again. Logan stepped forward and shook hands with her, when he went to let go Beth kept her grip. Logan started shacking his hand to get her off but nothing.

Max didn't like what she was seeing, no one flirted with her man, if possible a hint of green could be seen in her eyes, the markings of jealously. As she stepped forward as close to Logan as she could physically get without hurting him. "You can let go now", Max threatened giving Beth a look, that if looks could kill, she would have been lying on the floor dead a while ago.

Beth let go and walked off to take a look at the rest of the place, getting the hint when she was not wanted.

"The cufflinks?" Logan asked as she walked past him. Beth just turned round and handed him the items before swinging her hair in his face as she walked off. "Oh and try to keep your hands to yourself!" Logan shouted out knowing it was a waste of time though. "Max, how did you find her?" Logan asked turning his full attention back to the only one he really wanted there.

Max was about to answer when they heard Beth shout from the other room.

Beth may have walked off but she keep her hearing up, just to be nosey, "She didn't, I was already at Terminal City when she got back", Beth shouted from another room. It sounded like she was in his office and Logan started to panic realising she may start snooping where she was not welcome, that's the last thing he need for her to find out he was eyes only.

Max placed her gloved hand on Logan's arm pulling him out of his thoughts and calming him down as well, Logan looked down at Max, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones, "Has good hearing too", he whispered.

"It's my DNA", Beth shouted, not allowing a whisper to stop her from hearing anything.

"I thought we may as well get this translating thing done out the way as soon as possible", Max said, _so we can focus on more important things, _Max's thoughts got away from her as a devilish grin appeared on her lips. Both knew what the other one was thinking and all Logan wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and never let go.

"Yeah wouldn't want to waste any time", Beth said popping her head round the corner of the partition, sarcasm seeping into her words. She came back to where Logan and Max were, taking her position right next to Logan as she brushing her hand against his arm.

Logan cleared his throat and saw the anger building in Max again, it felt good to have her possessing over him, he also knew that if he didn't change the conversation soon they would have a death on their hands. "Do you need anything Beth?" Logan asked politely.

"Yeah a drink would be great", Beth said leaning against the wall behind her.

"I mean for the translation", Logan continued, standing firmly by Max's side so that she wouldn't leap on this woman and rip her to shreds he could tell Max's patience was wearing thin on this girl.

"No," Beth said, "But could I still have that drink, I'm parched".

Logan walked off to the kitchen shouting back over his shoulder, "You can do _this_ in the exercise room if you like". Max lead Beth to the room allowing her to enter first, Max sat down on the edge of the table and took her top off placing it in front of her bra as she slid down on the table to lye face down, holding the garment tight against her. Beth stared at her, looking at the symbols on Max's skin. New ones had appeared since Logan had taken the photos of the ones from before, and Max didn't think it would be wise to go through that again without jumping him.

"Cool", Beth interrupted her thoughts

"_Yeah right,_ but what does it mean?" Max asked wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

"I can't tell there's some information missing".

"Well that's just great, how longs this gonna take", Max asked breathing in a shallow breath.

"Do you have some paper and a pen I could write these down on, to show Sandeman, there's something strange about it".

"You can say that again", Max said pointing over to the table where there was some paper and other stationary, "Can you hurry up, I wanna get this over with before Logan returns", Max said tightening her grip on her top in front of her chest.

"Why hasn't lover boy seen Max in all her glory?" Beth asked, giggling to herself. Max flashed her one of her looks that immediately warned her to back off. "Okay, ok nearly done", Beth said just as Logan knocked on the door.

"You almost done in there?" he asked polity waiting for a response from Max before entering.

"Yeah hang on a sec", Max said hastily pulling her top over her head. Logan could see the silhouette of Max's body through the frosted partition, he could see her curvaceous form so diverted his gaze to give her privacy. "Ok Logan, you can come in now", he heard Max say.

Logan entered after a minute to collect his thoughts, handing over the drink for Beth, "Hope you like pre-pulse wine, it was either that or coffee".

"This is just fine", Beth said downing the glass in one and extending her hand for Logan to take the empty glass. Logan was shocked to see how quick she had drank it, but took the glass never the less.

Max started to feel a little awkward for being almost naked in Logan's apartment with him only a room away, "We better get going", Max said shifting her gaze from Logan to Beth.

"Can't you stay a bit longer you've only just got here", Logan pleaded.

"Not really got things to do you know how it is", Max said, she headed for the door with Beth. It probably looked like she couldn't have got out there quick enough.

Logan thought Max felt uncomfortable with the situation, he hoped this wouldn't have happened so soon, she always did this when things became too much for her to handle. He wanted things to go back to how they were only a second ago. "Yeah", Logan allowing her to take as much time as she needed as long as she'd come back. As Max was half way out the door Logan asked "Could you come by later, I was thinking we could have a meal", Logan waited for her response.

Max was standing still with her back to Logan thinking on the opportunity for things to go back to how they were in the car. She turned round meeting his eyes with her own, "I'd love to, say eight o'clock", and she smiled up at Logan seeing he was happy with her answer.

"Can't wait", he said watched her walk off yet again to catch up with Beth.

Beth turned to Max as they were walking down the tunnel a deadly silence filling the walls, "So what's up with you and Logan?"

"It complicated".

"Well de-complicate it then".

"I have this virus Manticore gave me that doesn't allow us to touch", Max said not wanting to go into to much detail, the fact was it hurt her too much to face up to the truth, she was used to running from her past and this last year, it had been about facing up to that. Logan had helped her face her fears even if it distressed him in the process.

"Why did they do that?" Beth asked wanting to know more, carving for information.

"Because their mean, vicious, heartless creatures who like hurting and killing people", Max said with a fake smile on her face. Allowing all the things she thought about that place escape from her mouth, it actually helped to say it too.

"There must have been a good reason for it".

"No, they just like to ruin my life".

"Give Manticore a brake they're not that bad, I kinda liked the place".

"You must be kidding", Max said not believing her ears. How could anyone have _liked_ that place, what they did was unbelievable. They hurt innocent people in the process of their own greed, all they thought about was themselves and that was the plain truth about it.

"It's better than out here at least you never had to pay bills in Manticore".

"That's not the point!"

"Whatever".

They arrived at the gate, "So here we are", Max said, a last free to go about her usual day now without having to baby-sit this girl any longer.

"Yeah I better go show Sandeman what I've found", Beth said, she jumped over the fence in one leap and ran off in to the darkness. Max just stood there disbelieving how Beth had said she felt about Manticore. But then again Max had had more time out in the real world to realise that Manticore was all wrong. This Beth still acted like she was back at Manticore, obeying Sandeman's orders.

As Beth walked down the street she had the feeling someone was following her, so she turned round but there was no one there except a car parked on the curb. She carried on walking and realised the car behind her was keeping at a slow pace. She wondered if it was following her and if so who was in it. Beth stopped and turned round and the car stopped automatically. She couldn't see through the windows because they were blacked out. _These fools mustn't have known who they were messing with _Beth thought to herself so she decided to play a game with them. She turned round and carried on walking so the car started up again she walked a little further then ran round the corner hiding in the alleyway. The car came round the corner but drove straight past her. Beth knew they were defiantly following her by now because the car had stopped, _idiots_ she thought to herself. Before leaping over the fence at the end of the alleyway to continue on her journey, she'd have to deal with them later.

A/N: Okay there you go, hope you like, I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will be up soon, please review to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
